


Living the dream [kinda]

by BrixofWakanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Slight Smut, Smut, fluff eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrixofWakanda/pseuds/BrixofWakanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Avengers go to gal for anything sharp, extra pointy and things that happen to go BOOM. You work in the weapons depot in charge of the maintenance which can get boring but not with all of the trouble makers coming into your weapon fortress. Lots of cute fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pillow, a pillow. My dagger for a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one on my mind ever since Ultron and really wanted to finally let it out because I like to think it didn't happen :)

“I love my job, I love my job, I love my job.”

You really did love your job but you had never been so tired in your life. Two years of free lodging, full benefits and good god, having an always stocked mess hall was worth the lack of sleep. Last night, after scrubbing the grime off the flooring in the weapon storage space (aka, your fortress) on your hands and knees, you were looking forward to getting at least six hours of sweet sleep. It would have happened too, had the team not called in around five in the morning. Meaning, you got a call at 4:30 to get ready.

You looked at your navy blue jumpsuit crumpled on the floor full of dirt spots and thought about installing a mat at the elevator to avoid a repeat of last night and spare your uniform. Then decided it wouldn’t matter because they always took the stairs down from the hangar anyhow for easier access. Luckily you kept a fresh one in the bathroom across the hall but still. Those not out fighting the world’s greatest villains don’t get New-York’s best dry cleaning. 

After taking a quick shower, you combed your hair to the side and slicked it back. Great, now your hair looked like a cross between a female Danny Zuko and I love Lucy. You looked around your drawers for your red bandana and look like you walked straight out of the 1940’s engine room. And you made it look damn good.

“Good god, Steve’ll love that little flash from the past.”

Your best friend and neighbor Aurora kissed your cheek and grabbed your bottle of body wash from your kit. Absolute mooch, curvy in all beautiful ways with skin the color of caramel and aviation mechanic extraordinaire. The hangar was practically her home.

“You trying to score some points with America’s sweetheart?”

You laughed and began lacing up your boots. 

“We both know they’re going to be too tired to open their eyes much less notice what I look like right now.”

When she caught your gaze, you burst out laughing. Lying was not your forte which was mostly the reason why you weren’t an agent. Being behind the scenes in the weapons depot was pretty much a dream come true and you wouldn’t trade it for the world. What started as an apprenticeship with Tony Stark soon turned into a career of a lifetime. 

“You better hurry up Rora.”

“Don’t worry about me, Adam’s already down the hall.”

You loved Aurora but god damn she couldn’t be punctual to save her life. She could get away with it sometimes at work because they needed at least a pair for jet maintenance so she had perfect to a T Adam to help out. On social occasions though, not so much. Like that one time she showed up to your double date two hours later. Or your engagement party right as the guest were leaving. Though no matter how late she was, she was there for the moments that mattered with cartons of your favorite Ben and Jerry’s and you never forgot those.

Your eyes widened when you clipped your com device onto your lapel. It was already four fifty-five. No time for eye liner, Rosie the Riveter would have to go without even though nobody wanted to look less than their best in front of the Avengers. 

“See you later Aurogator.”

“Meanwhile, beautiful smile.”

The second you left the room, a pleasant exhausted voice played in your ear.

“Good morning, lady who plays with sharp things.”

“Oh I so love it when you use my formal title in the morning, Coulson.” 

“Love it enough that you won’t mind if we’re a few hours late?”

You automatically stop mid stride.

“You been hanging with Aurora lately?”

“Some of the team had to make a stop somewhere. Something about a missing bow.”

Your eyelids close and you try to find every ounce of chill that was nestled in your lovely patient body.

“I swear if Hawkeye lost another one, I’m going to kill him. Does that mean I can go back to sleep?”

“That makes two of us and unfortunately no. You’ll have a guest there shortly. You want anything?”

“Coffee, a bagel and a full night of sleep?”

The sweet chuckle on the other end makes your insides warm and you feel right at home. He’s been working so hard.

“Maybe next time.”

Phil Coulson could make you smile through a phone call at three in the morning on the coldest day of the year. With the exception of Aurora and another questionable character, Coulson was the closest thing you had to family and you were sure the feeling was mutual. He got you the job at the tower because he knew family was something you craved after what happened to yours.

When you reached the elevator you punched in your clearance to the high rise level right below the hangar and wonder who made it home first this time. If Barton lost his bow, Nat would be the first to laugh at him (and god you loved her laugh), Steve would reluctantly help him find it and say something about responsibility… That’s when the steel edge glass windows let you see the outside of the tower. It was brief but boy was it a sight to see. The sun was beginning to rise over the skyscrapers and the entire city seemed to glow. 

“ H9, High level nine.” 

You inhaled and sighed as your moment of calm was taken away from you and your foot hit the floor outside of the elevator. Sympathy for the devil was playing through the speakers and you knew the third member of your small family was here. Sitting with his feet up behind your lead lined desk and looking through your things in his usual close hugging jeans and Iron Maiden t-shirt combo was Tony Stark. 

His hair was spiked up which was usually what happened when he pulled off his helmet. You swore he carried hair gel in his pocket. The door to your workshop was also open. At least he had the decency to take off the suit this time.

“Please tell me your foot hasn’t been near any questionable fluids or Alien technology because I eat my lunch on that desk. Pepper not want so much ego so early in the morning?”

“Maybe and couldn’t tell after the alarm clock flew over my head. When did you start working on these, Y/N? They’re pretty good.”

You noticed that what he was reading was in fact your ideas for possible upgrades and that made you immensely happy because he was basically your invention soul mate. You leaned against your desk and moved the billionaire’s feet off your desk.

“Yeah, I was going to send them to you once I did some fine tuning. Did you see the shield? That’s my favorite part.”

“How long have you been working on that beauty? Not sure if gramps America would be able to handle the new technology though.”

“If he can use an iPhone…”

Stark finally looked up from your notes and gave you a look and you both cracked a grin. 

“Alright, I’ll add voice activation or like some big buttons.”

“Now we’re talking.”

Before you could ask him what he was talking about, he was up and heading into the side door to your workshop. 

“Don’t you have sleep to catch up on or things to do?”

“What is that and now I do. Bring the notes and let’s get cracking.”

Despite your exhaustion, working with Tony was one of your favorite things. From your very first interview, you two got along famously. Well, it wasn’t necessarily and interview, more like you cornered him when he was getting coffee and you walk and talked until you he got to his office. He gave you the job right there.

“Alright, but I call the comfy stool.”


	2. Check in

The Frankenstein to your Igor left a little after noon to try hammering out one of all of the prototypes you were working on because though your tools are fine, they’re not up to Starks speed. You sat in your workshop and relished the sweet silence until you heard your stomach rumble and checked your watch. Geez when Coulson said a few hours he meant a few hours.

Suddenly, you heard the usual shakes and whines of the stairwell and picked up the in-out binder you log the weapons into before leaving the shop and going to your desk outside. Excitement built up in your chest and you began to move from foot to foot. Who would be the first to make it up the stairs? Would it be a simple clean and store or would there be repairs? 

The door opened and a tall, built, beautiful dirty blonde, looking not one bit tired from the sprint up, came through it. His shield looked a little banged up but a simple polish and new resistant paint job could fix it no problem. The only issue now was finding your vocabulary because every time you spoke to him you used some kind of slang and your conversation ended with him looking whatever word it was on Google.

“Oh Captain, my Captain.” Smooth, real smooth. You came off trying to sound playful and you sounded like you were reciting a mission statement.

He smiled as he walked up to your desk and put his hand to his right hand to his chest.

“Our fearful trip is done. The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won.”

You stood mouth brought up in a surprised and raised your eyebrows. Chop up another thing to add to your list of turn ons. 

“I didn’t take you for a poetry kind of guy, Steve. It’s uh-”

“Lame, I know.”

You reached for his shield and looked up at his bright blues before shaking your head. He moved the shield upwards away from you.

“Impressive actually. Why are you not letting me inspect your shield?”

“Because it’s hiding something.”

“What is it hiding?”

You hoped that it wasn’t a gash until Mr. Rogers pulled a plate with a Styrofoam cup of coffee surrounded by a plain bagel from behind his shield. You looked from the plate to his face more times than you’d care to admit and put down the binder.

“You- you got me breakfast?”

“Coulson mentioned that you might be a little hungry and I always see you grab this in the mess hall but if I got something wrong-”

You put the plate on your desk and immediately cut him off with heartfelt hug and a kiss on the cheek. Your head was on his chest and he smelled absolutely amazing. Slight musk but with a heavy scent of burnt wood. What exactly did he get himself into?

“No no Steve this is perfect. Thank you.”

His arm awkwardly came around your shoulders and patted your back before he let out a sigh and cleared his throat. You pulled away quickly and put on your gloves and picked up his shield with a huff. You silently thanked him for that since you weren’t too interested in having HR on your ass again for inappropriate behavior towards the team. Even if they were the ones that started it first.

“Alright, so your shield looks fine except for needing a small paint job, unless you like that rugged look.”

“I might.”

“You hit me as the cabin in the woods, lumberjack type.”

You open the binder and turn it towards Steve so he could sign. As he’s signing you heard the noise from the stairwell and kept it in the corner of your eye.

“I beg to differ; I’m actually a city boy.”

“Now that I know. I just really envision you with an axe chopping down a tree or something. Especially since you look so good in plaide.”

“Alright, I promise I’ll try it sometime.”

He put the pen down and crossed his arms over the star on his chest. 

“Make sure to bring Nat so we could get some photos of that. I’m thinking of making a calendar.”

“Steve in a calendar? Times do really repeat themselves don’t they?”

The voice is silky and goes through your eardrums like velvet. You didn’t even notice her come in, she’s that good. Her figure looked absolutely perfect and her beautiful red hair mesmerized you just as her eyes found yours. Words, what are words, you thought.

“I’m just saying, we could be rich in a mere two hours selling those. Although Tony would probably want every month to be about him.”

She smiled at you and rested her hands on your desk. If you weren’t being grounded by Steve’s shield, you’re pretty sure you would have sunk to the floor. It was no secret that you were crushing on Natasha Romanoff. Those green eyes and a pretty please from those lightly pouted lips could have you in the workshop at two in the morning working on anything she needed fixed.

“We can’t have that, can we Y/N?”

“Certainly not, I demand to see you in at least eight months of the year. How’d the batons hold up in battle? Good extension of the bite?”

She pulled two short metal sticks from her gauntlets and laid them on the table before you. You looked curiously at them before putting down the shield and picking them up. You switched your tone from flirty to professional.

“They’re not charged like they should be. How’s your bite working?”

“The bite works just fine just the batons are a bit faulty.”

You looked from the batons to Nat quickly before sighing and putting them back on the desk and moving the binder towards her. Her gaze was soft and she bit her lip lightly. That was it. You were done for. You shook your head. 

“Just mark them in there as a okay. It’s most likely just a disconnect lead, I can fix it later. How’s the Frostiron blade?” 

“Uh, yeah. About that…”

Steve gritted his teeth playfully and rubbed his hands together.

“Oh here we go.”

She pulled out the dagger from her side hip…and another piece of the dagger…and another piece. Your eyes widened and even your gasp caught you by surprise.

“Oh my- what happened?! It has some most durable iron and a diamond tip for crying out loud.”

“There was some uh, some slight problems and it collided with Steve’s shield-”

You lifted your hand for a pause with your eyes deep in the process of figuring out how to fix what was in front of you. Of course it was Steve’s shield. Most durable iron in the world but it was no match for vibranium.

“Say no more.”

Romanoff gave you her best puppy dog look and moved her hair behind her ear before leaning her chin on her fist.

“I’m really sorry, Y/N. I promise I’ll be more careful.”

You couldn’t stay angry at her when she looked like that. Mostly because when she did all you wanted to do was press your lips to hers and apologize for even thinking about being angry at her. You stood up straight and crossed your arms.

“It’s alright. I was talking to Tony about making a few upgrades to it anyway. Well to all of your weapons really.”

“Really?”

Steve looked at you quizzically and you raised your arms in reassurance. Lord knows how much Steve liked his simple shield. 

“Not too many upgrades, I swear. How would you feel about adding a solar feature to your shield that allowed it to come right back to your arm like a boomerang?”

“I’d like that very much”

You smiled inwardly and picked up the shield and placed it on a table in your workshop and returned for the batons. The goddess slightly parted her lips and crossed her arms.

“What about me?”

“Now that is a surprise.”

She pouted and you mentally sighed of bliss. She’d be the death of you.

“I thought you couldn’t lie Y/N.”

“I’m not dear, but I hope you’ll like it.”

She smiled and touched the spot under your chin. She did it every time and you never got sick of it.

“If it’s by you, I’m sure I will.”

When you could finally stop staring into those green pools of desire you grabbed the batons and the remains of the knife. You set them both on the table beside the Captains shield. Nat’s voice rang out.

“What about Barton? He getting any new toys?”

You noticed the stairwell door closing the corner of your eye and shook your because he did that every time.

“Fuck Barton.”

From that you got lovely laughter from Nat and a “Language” from Steve. 

“You see, I told you she didn’t like me.”

Clint Barton appeared clad in his tight pants and cut off vest arms empty as you expected which was usual for him. His arms were covered in bits of grass and dirt.

“And you wonder why? This guy goes into the weapons room, makes a mess with his arrows all over the place and doesn’t log out anything. Not to mention loses his bow on every single mission and don’t even get me started on how particular he is for his replacements.”

“Hey! I tried really hard to find the last one though.”

He handed you the small set of throwing knives he keeps on his right calf and you roughly turned the binder towards him.

“This wouldn’t happen if you let me install a tracker on it but no, you think it’ll ruin your aim.”

“The weight of a bow is very important.”

You picked up the binder and brought it and the knives into the weapons room behind you and returned for a sip of your coffee.

“The only way you’re getting a shiny new bow, Barton, is if I install a tracker in it. Only deal I’m offering.”

He stared at you, waiting for you to break as usual but you merely stood there holding your coffee.

“But Nat broke the fancy knife.”

“Tracker or no deal.”

“Fine… but if I don’t like it I’m taking it off.”

You smiled triumphant and lightly pulled his ear. You could never hate him even though he angered you to the seven levels of Hell. 

“Honey, I’ll have it buried so deep you won’t be able to find it.”

“Was that supposed to sound like a proposition?”

“That is up to you. Now back to the knife…”

You looked up at Natasha and knew exactly why she was looking at you the way she was right then.

“Nat, I know you don’t like going around without a blade handy so I’ll see what I can do with repairs while you wait for your upgrade.”

“Thank you Y/N. I have to check on some intel early tomorrow so I appreciate it.”

“Tomorrow? That knife is going to take-” 

She gave you her puppy dog eyes again and tried to look anywhere but straight at her. It didn’t work. You knew it wouldn’t but you tried anyway.

“Alright beautiful, I’ll see what I can do.”

She winked and you automatically feel like such a sucker. Clint threw his hands up as Nat walked towards the elevator.

“I don’t know what it is but that’s not fair!”

“Nope, Nat’s just more cautious than you. I’ll let you know when you can come up for your new gear.”

Steve placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed before whispering a “Don’t work too late this time” and heading to the elevator with the rest of them. He knew more than anybody what Natasha could do to you and advised you on not getting your hopes up too high. 

You sent Tony a quick message about Clint’s bow and he was in full agreement and sent you some instructions on how to repair the knife. Only, when you looked at the specifics, you realized that your tools weren’t as efficient as his; therefore it would really take you all night. You sat on the stool with you bagel and coffee and looked the three pieces spread out. 

"Going to need a lot more coffee."


	3. Falcon's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are working on repairs for Nat's knife and receive a visit from a certain Falcon, your ex fiance.

You were still in your workshop working on the knife at two in the morning. You were able to find a replacement blade but the tip was what took hours. You put the soldering iron down and raised your goggles. It was finally reattached but that didn’t mean it was durable yet. Fixing the dartboard, you threw the knife tip first with as much strength as you could muster. When it stayed stuck in the wall you did a victory fist pump… until the hilt broke off. At least it was the less problematic piece that broke off. After picking up the pieces you set yourself on the stool again and picked up the soldering iron.

“Who needs sleep when you’ve got that smile…”

Just as you were about to pull down your goggles, a noise made you turn around and what you saw made you drop your tool. Standing there in slacks and a blue long sleeve with a look that had you the first time was your ex fiancé, Sam Wilson. 

“Sam. I- I didn’t think you were going to be back from Prague till-”

“Coulson called me back early. Said he needed me here.”

He took one step closer and you picked up the tool. You told yourself to have a talk with Phil later about his matchmaker talents. His dark eyes were watching you closely as you began to solder problem pieces together, turning your back on the falcon. If you kept staring at him you didn’t know what you would do. Though it was a mutual breakup, you both couldn’t help but be drawn to each other. He knew you like the back of his hand and you knew him like the back of yours.

“Interesting. Did you have a good flight?”

“Yes I did. Terrible flight food though.”

You could hear him take two more steps and your heart began to beat wildly.

“Why did you eat it? You know you hate airplane food.”

“You’re right. I could go for something right now. Something particularly tasty.”

Another step. Your hand started to shake a little and you could almost feel him behind you now. You could smell his pine cologne through the smell of your burning metal. Don’t look, don’t you look.

“I think the mess should have some pancakes by-”

His hands appeared beside yours and he gently took the soldering iron out of your trembling right hand. When you turned around, Sam put his arm around your waist, pushing you closer to him until your chests touched, and a hand on the side of your face. His lips came down on yours with such sweet firmness that you thought he never really left. He moaned into your mouth and you just about lost it.

“You taste better than any pancake.”

Your arms went around his torso as his tongue slipped past your lips and met yours. Your back was up against your table and you had to put your hand out to steady yourself. Memories of all the hot workbench hookups from your first year of dating came to mind. You were still wild for each other.

Your pants mixed together and the warmth from your mouths was felt all over your cheeks. It was when your hand went up his shirt to feel his delectable smooth chiseled chest that he pulled away and you were both breathless. Another minute and your legs would have snaked around his waist and you would have never let go. Which had happened more than once.

“How are you, Y/N” He asked in between pants.

“So tired. So hungry.”

He kissed your lips again and put his forehead to yours. When he held your hands in his you remembered that Sam Wilson could be the sweetest man on earth when he wanted to be but he could also be the most insatiable.

“Okay, breakfast first. Sleep after.”

You were all ready to say yes because you hadn’t gotten laid in over four months, until a smile from a beautiful Russian woman came across your mind. Nat needed that knife in a few hours and you couldn’t waste any time. 

“Let me just finish the repairs on Nat’s knife and I’ll join you when I’m done.”

He sighed and lightly let go of your hands before walking towards the door. You knew that no matter how annoyed he was, he would be waiting for you in your room probably already in his briefs. 

“I wish you were as into us as you’re into her.”

You pulled on your goggles and picked up your tool for the last time that morning. Although, you were pretty sure you would just send for a replacement and make damn sure it got there on time. He knew full well that you cared for him more than anything but what you felt for Nat was much different but just as strong. Plus, it was your actual job.

“You can be a beautifully fierce redheaded assassin too, Sam. Although, I rather you the way you are now and preferably naked. See you in a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, so what did you guys think of this lovely steam sesh? Sam Wilson is a gift and I just feel like he doesn't get enough love.


	4. New recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a time jump! this takes place a little over a month after Ultron and you are just getting back into the swing of things at the new HQ when you meet some interesting new recuits.

A year, a new base of operations and a genocidal A.I later. You mostly spent your time wandering the grounds of the new Avengers base to acquaint yourself with it while they hauled the weapons in your new mini fortress on moving day.

Ultron had really done a number on the Avengers, including put you in a coma for well over a month. He’d blasted a hole through you like a target in a shooting range. Luckily, Clint found you and made sure you got to Tony’s replication of Dr Cho’s synthetic tissue machine. The outside was fixed within a few minutes but your internal organs needed more time to recuperate. The entire thing didn’t really make sense to you but you didn’t question it.

It wasn’t all terrible since when you came to, your room was filled with flowers from all of your favorite people and Phil Coulson reading your favorite book by your bedside. You scared the begeezus out of him when you said the next phrase out of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Coulson talked Fury into giving you proper storage for the weapons and more room for your workshop. Now your fortress was attached to the hangar by a small hallway which made you happy because not only were you able to see Aurora during the day, you were also able to see the Avengers arrive on the tarmac. You still weren’t used to seeing Jarvis walking and talking as Vision but you would be eventually. He came into your workshop every once and a while to help you with making weapon prototypes and he was probably the best damn assistant you had. 

You’d seen Sam only a handful of times since you woke up but it wasn’t like your usual meetings. He was keeping his distance ever since you turned down his second proposal. You felt like he only proposed again because of what happened. He was looking to spend the rest of his life with you and you knew that was not what you truly wanted. When you told him that you would never be what you once were he understood. It also helped that you explained your emotions to his best friend during your morning training sessions. Damn, you loved that super soldier.

Things were getting better slowly but they were improving. Not long after things were up and running at the new HQ, they brought in new recruits. When you were told they would be coming to visit your fortress you made sure to have everything set up so it would be easy to navigate and you wouldn’t trip over some stray bullet or something.   
You were on your second cup of coffee when Clint entered the room followed by Nat, a woman with long brown hair in a red coat and a man with windblown silver hair and a tight Under Armor shirt. You were not ready for all of this gorgeous in the morning, especially with the way your hair looked right then.

“And here you have the hermit of the weapons room.”

You glared at the archer as he replied with a wink before taking a sip of your coffee. If he hadn’t had saved you, you would have him pinned to the ground before he ever thought about touching your precious caffeine. Instead you stayed professional and picked up your clipboard, which made you feel like a grownup. You caught the woman in the red coat smirking from the corner of your eye.

“I’ll remember that next time you come in for another bow, you wannabe Robin Hood. Who do we have here?”

You took back your cup and brought your attention to the new recruits. Nat piped up and leaned against the side of your desk. Her eyes were smoldering and there was a mischievous smile on her lips. Only, you knew there was something missing from her smile ever since Ultron and you wanted nothing more than to find out what it was but you knew all you both really needed was space.

“This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. We’re giving them a tour of the facilities.”

You smiled at them both and stuck out your right hand without letting go of your cup of coffee in fear of it being swiped by Clint. They both had firm grips.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Y/N, weapons master around these parts. If you need any sharp things or things that go boom, please don’t hesitate to let me know but please tell me why.”

You thought you made it sound playful enough to illicit a laugh from either of them but all you received was another smirk from Wanda and a rather cute scoff from Pietro. 'What am I not getting?'

“We will not be needing any weapons, but thank you.” 

Wanda definitely had quite the accent but it was her eyes that had you. They were a dark green and very catching. You lifted your cup of coffee to your lips. 

“Not even a service pistol?”

That was when the cup of coffee you just had in your hands was in Pietro’s. It all happened in a blur and made you gasp. 'New recruits with powers, how fantastic.' 

“Do we look like we need a pistol?”

His accent was much thicker than his sisters but it was just as enjoyable to hear. He eyed you with his striking blue eyes as he took a sip from your cup. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his until he stopped drinking.

“It is very good.”

You watched him gulp the rest of it down in disbelief. Your caffeine protector mode still hadn’t kicked in yet, most likely because Pietro still had you mesmerized.

“Please, help yourself.”

Clint shook his head.

“No, no don’t help yourself. He’s already god damn Road runner.”

Romanoff gave a glance to her phone and taped Hawkeye’s shoulder. Her eyes looked at yours for a moment before looking back to her mobile. The smolder was gone and was replaced with an almost glacial gaze but she still smiled at you before backing away. You tried to lower your hand since it reached up to Nat instinctively but instead she took it and quickly kissed your cheek. You almost let out a long moan but cut it off before it left your throat.

“We should get going, there’s still the training center, gym and lodgings to get to.”

“Right, they’re going to be on your floor, Y/N! New neighbors! ”

Clint tried to muss up your hair while you smacked his hands away. He’d gotten more annoying but more careful after you woke up from your coma. Not only of his bow (even though you told him you’d give him any amount of bows he wanted) but of you. Although the flowers he left for you at the hospital had a “Get well and fuck you, love Clint.” He did little things like bring you coffee or a pastry before he would head out to the hangar. Those were what really counted for you. 

Pietro handed you back your mug, hands lightly touching your fingers. He smirked when you almost dropped it. It was way too early for him to be making you drop things. 

“Thank you for the beverage. We will see you around, yes?”

You nodded like you were being controlled before blinking your eyes rapidly because he probably was waiting for an answer. You held your mug with both hands and nodded.

“Yeah, of course. I’m room 320 if you need anything.”

Then he was off faster than anyone in that room to the down the hallway. You smiled at Wanda and received what you first thought was going to be a cold glare but that turned into a slight nod. When they were out of sight, you sat against your desk and drank the rest of your coffee in beautiful tranquility. Though you couldn’t wait to discover more about the mesmerizing Maximoffs and what other powers they had, your thoughts were of Nat and the way her tender lips felt on your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with the queen of your heart? Kept Pietro because fuck the idea that he could not outrun a bunch of bullets (you suck Joss Whedon)


	5. Wandering at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having quite the nightmare, there's no way you're going back to sleep. You decide to head down for a workout with the Captain and meet someone on the way down.

You saw your old desk and could feel the scratchiness of your simple office chair. There was a pencil in your hand and a familiar notepad in front of you. You were at home in the Avengers tower and you smiled. Tony said he’d come down to take a look at your ideas to give it a fine tuning and that he’d bring a friend which was totally worth missing the party that he was throwing upstairs. You never met Bruce Banner, but you’d read enough of his work to consider yourself a fan. That was when you stopped writing. 

You knew this dream too well. You knew that the notepad wasn’t real and that you weren’t really back at the tower and that at any minute, he would come. When the door opened, it wasn’t Tony you saw, but Ultron himself. When he blasted a large hole through your abdomen, you woke up in your double bed in a dark room, clutching onto your stomach with sweat heavy on your forehead and tears down your face. This happened every time you went to sleep.

Your clock told you it was close to five in the morning and you sighed deeply. You’d gone to bed not even four hours ago but it would make no use to try and get anymore sleep since you had to train with Steve within the hour. Instead you got up and washed your face in your private bathroom. It definitely beat having to share one with the entire floor. Taking a look in the mirror, you saw tired eyes and bags that had bags. ‘This needs to stop. Please make it stop.’ 

You slipped on your shorts and tank and put your foot into your trainers. After putting on an Avengers sweater you stole from Aurora a few years ago, you picked up your MMA gloves and left the room. ‘Might as well go warm up beforehand’ 

The hallway was dark due to the faulty overhead lights but this was a path you’d taken many times before and could hash out the corners of this place with your eyes closed. This time was different though. You could feel the presence of someone else in the hallway and it scared the hell out of you.

“Um, hello?”

That was when you saw a pair of red eyes gleaming at you from a door beside the elevator. The light turned on and there stood Wanda, eyeing you curiously. You finally allowed yourself to breath before running a hand through your hair.

“Shit, Wanda. Hey.”

“Good morning Y/N.”

You attempted to find your cool again by laughing it off and pressed an arm to the wall while Wanda came out of hiding beside you. Her absolutely adorable giggle made your insides tingle. Her usual red coat was replaced with a black camisole and three quarter sweatpants. Oh no, she’s really cute. She put a hand on your shoulder and rubbed the side of your neck. You wanted to lean into her touch she felt so good. You had to say something, anything that would distract yourself from your rapid heartbeat and how your skin heated up under her fingertips. 

“Oh, that feels really good, bright eyes.”

“You are quite tense. Do you often wander the halls so early in the morning?”

“Working here, a full night’s sleep is nothing but a dream.” 'And impossible with these nightmares.'

“For someone working with weapons, I think you should be the exception.” 

You pressed the button on the elevator and looked back at Wanda. Her eyes were back to the green now and you noticed that she had gotten significantly closer. Her hand left your shoulder and you felt yourself bite your lip in disappointment. It was like you were under her sweet spell but damn you did not want to leave it.

“Well you’re not wrong. What are you doing up so early?”

“Not really used to sleeping in a new place yet.”

“I was kind of in the same boat myself but I hope soon it’ll feel like home for you.

“Thank you. Perhaps if we find ourselves wandering the halls again, we could wander together?”

“I’d love to wander with you.” ‘I’d love to do more than wander with you.’

Had the sound of the elevator not came so suddenly, you would hit ultimate flirt level and you would have forgotten all about your workout with Steve. You looped two fingers with hers because you needed to touch her again to make sure you weren’t hallucinating before you went into the elevator.

The elevator was a lot larger than the one at the tower and the glass siding really allowed you to see the entire base. When you hit the main floor, you walked across down the side hallway to the mess hall. 

The large room was practically bare other than three agents sitting in the nook area with tablets full of information and food beside them, completely in their own world. They probably had a mission to brief for. You walked right up to the deluxe coffee machine near the stainless steel serving area and pulled a Styrofoam cup from the stack beside it. 

Once you coffied up, you were all ready to go. 

You hit the treadmill to get your heart rate going and took in how quiet the place was. Also to burn off some of your sexual frustration. When Steve came in, you had just gotten off and with all that sweat coming down your face, not one bit attractive. He’d seen you in worst conditions though. He tossed you a towel and you wiped the drops off your chin and your forehead. 

“Thanks, Captain.”

He was wearing black shorts the usual white vest and no matter how many times you saw him, you wondered how he was able to fit those muscles into normal clothes. ‘Must have a lot of spandex’

“Getting started without me huh?”

“Can’t wait around all day, old man.” 

You both walked over to the punching and as Steve held it, you put on your gloves. You yawned and raised your hands.

“You had the nightmare again, didn’t you?”

You nodded and began with a round of light jabs that you were sure he couldn’t feel.

“It just doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re alive, how much sense do you need?”

“You know-” You sent a side kick to the bag followed by two hard punches. 

“I’ve been researching Dr Cho’s machine and it can repair tissue but-” Three more punches. 

“I had a lot more than tissue that needed to be repaired Steve. Like actual organs.”

“Which was why you were in a coma for a while.”

He raised his hand for you to take a moment and looked at where your tank was riding up. He saw your scar more than once before but this time you didn’t cover it up like you usually did. You traced the outline of it and shook your head.

“I can still hear the sound it made when he shot through me. I- I can still feel when it tore me apart. I feel doubt for the first time in so long about what’s real and what isn’t. I feel really… empty, Steve.”

When you put your hands up again, Steve didn’t re position himself behind the bag. Instead, he took your hands in his and took off your gloves. He looked into your eyes for a long time and held you there, moving his hands around yours.

“I had the same feeling when I woke up but a friend of mine showed me a trick a long time ago. Never doubt what you can feel.”

His fingers entwined with yours and held on tightly.

“I’m real, Y/N. You’re real. What we have is real. If you ever doubt something, don’t be afraid to feel it the same way you’re feeling me. Unless HR tells you not to.”

You leaned your forehead against his shoulder and let go of a breath before you felt his smooth lips on your temple. When his arms went around you and held you tight, there was no doubt in your mind that what you felt was support, happiness, warmth and love. When he pulled away from you, he put back on your gloves and pointed towards the grappling mats. You definitely hated the grappling because of a certain session where Rogers had asked Nat to supervise and eventually get involved in. She kicked your ass so hard you were sore for weeks.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, Nat’s not here, just you and me.”

You made a sigh of relief and began thinking about the Russian beauty and wondered if maybe in some small way, maybe looking at her new vibranium knives, she was thinking of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well! There's some really good feels there, no competition just good feels. Feel free to comment! They always make me happy :D


	6. Twin trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye asks you to bring a few weapons for the Maximoffs to play with and of course you get flustered.

Later that afternoon, you were pushing an industrial cart full of weapons through the halls in the direction of the training facility. Clint had asked you to bring some toys to the twins first training session, despite knowing full well that they probably wouldn’t use it. He may have done it only because he could tell by the look in your eye that you considered the ‘we don’t need weapons’ twins to be a challenge. Wanda’s powers were still a mystery but you knew damn well her attraction to you was not. Besides, you could use a pick me up after Steve dropped that bomb on you that morning that he was leaving for a while. 

He hadn’t told you specifically why but you had a feeling that it had to do with someone from his past. He said he would try to contact you but all you did was hug him, told him to be safe and that you loved him. If anything happened to Steve, your fresh organs wouldn’t be able to take it. You felt like a parent watching their child go to boarding school, clutching his shield for comfort. 

When you wheeled into the room, a blue blur moved past you and you clutched your heart. When the blur stopped and gave you an absolute breathtaking smile, you wondered if you were ever going to get used to that man. Clint was talking to Wanda over by the shooting range. It looked as though he had adjusted them so that they were spaced out and at variable sizes. 

Road runner looked amazing today. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and watched you open the cases displaying all of the fun stuff and sighed. 

“Still insisting on weapons, Y/N?”

You picked up your cup of coffee and shook your head.

“Hey, I’m just responding to Robin Hoods call. I know you’re faster than any bullet.”

You winked at him and he looked from you to your cup of coffee. Oh no, not today. You needed that cup more than you needed food.

“Is that coffee for me perhaps?”

“Not today, Pietro. I could go get you one later though.”

His eyes were watching you sip now and he had his lower lip between his teeth. Nope. You took another sip and pursed your lips together to try and be tough. Pietro took a step forward and put his hands on his sides. Oh no, he was cornering you like Sam used to.

“You trying to intimidate me Maximoff?”

“Do you find me intimidating, Y/N?”

“When I have coffee, yes.”

He chuckled slightly and took one final step towards you. You were only separated by a few inches and your heart rate was going faster than you thought it would be. A hand of his rested on your hip and he spoke in almost a whisper.

“And when you do not have coffee?”

Done. Goodbye ovaries. It was nice having you. You sighed and presented your beverage to the good looking god of a man before you. 

“Just take it Achilles.”

It took him what seemed like centuries to take the cup from you but when he did, he gave it back after taking a few sips. He was considerate enough to leave you at least half of it. 

“Thank you, my coffee printsessa.”

“Printsessa? What is that?”

Your hands tightened around your cup and you felt yourself lean against the cart behind you. His hips lightly knocked into yours, he was that close. Those twins would be the death of you, you were sure.

“Russian. I could teach you it sometime.”

Once again, a Maximoff was entrancing you and almost made you forget the reason you went there in the first place. You put a hand on his chest and quickly tried to cover up the fact that you just grabbed him by patting his shoulder and picking up your tablet.

“If I’m not deep in paperwork, maybe. I need Clint to sign off on this.”

You managed to make a quick and cool getaway before you began touching him again. That’s when you saw red flashes hitting multiple targets at a quick pace and they were coming from Wanda’s hands. Holy crap, she looked amazing. She was running through the ranges mats and shooting while Hawkeye set the stun turret on her. Even you thought it was a little much. 

However if the turret was on her, Wanda didn’t let it bother her. Actually it was one of the first things that she took out. _Peel the buzzards off your back before trudging on, my girl’s a smart one._

After she destroyed the last target, she was straddling a mat with her arms behind her head. The way her pale thighs peeked from her thigh highs made your stare dreamy eyed. _'I have never wanted to be a mat so bad in my entire life.'_ Suddenly she looked directly at you and smiled. Your heart may have jumped slightly. You clapped and nudged Clint with the tablet. 

“Looks like you have a badass on your hands, Barton. Where’s Nat?”

“Hermit! She had to go check on some intel, so I’m going solo till she comes back. Got my goodies?”

There was a slight pang in your heart but you tried to ignore it. You pointed to the cart and placed the tablet in his hands for him to sign. The gears in your brain were grinding and you had an idea of what you could create for Wanda but of course you needed specifics. 

“Wanda, do you control the size of your blasts or do they just vary?”

“I can but it requires a lot of… concentration.”

You immediately had a Cheshire cat grin on your face. _A power controlled gauntlet that controls the sizes of her blasts!_ She smiled at you and crossed her arms suddenly.

“I would not mind a gauntlet. If it is not too heavy.”

“I’ll make it light, promise.”

You grabbed your tablet back from Barton and began sketching the basics of the gauntlet so that you could show Wanda what you meant. 

“See, if I can redirect the blast through here and add a dial or something on the side here, it’ll be no problem. Also there’s some material that I used to create a knife for Nat not too long ago and I think Tony should still have some-

That’s when you stopped mid stroke and looked up at Wanda. You hadn’t actually said anything about a gauntlet but you’d thought it…Oh crap. Wanda had the most amused expression on her face and you knew your assumption was correct. She lightly touched your jaw with her index finger and kissed your cheek before going to join her brother at the weapons cart.

“I’ll start working on the prototype pronto. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

You exited the training faster than Tony seeing a nearby mirror. Partly to get started on Wanda’s gauntlet but mostly to hide your not work appropriate thoughts.

“My mind is blank. My mind is blank. My mind is damn blank.” You muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, those fantasies of Black Widow coming in all sweaty and hot from a mission aren't too private are they? Just letting you guys know, the next chapter is very Nat centered and I really think you'll like it. Like a lot.


	7. Shooting with the Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some alone time with Nat to answer that nagging feeling you've been having. Of course there's guns involved.

Ever since Steve left, you found yourself actually being able to sleep. It seemed that the pep talk the Captain gave you worked and the nightmares seemed to transform. Instead of Ultron, you dreamt of floating in a dark abyss, which would have scared you but there you felt a strange comfort. It felt like arms were around you and that they were holding you and caring for you while you drifted to an unknown destination. They made you feel safe. You hadn’t felt that kind of feeling since you were a child. It was the greatest feeling you’ve ever felt. 

After three weeks though, you were missing your workout partner something fierce. No Steve meant that you had to substitute your sparring partner for Hawkeye and good god, he had no mercy and what was worse was that he was a talker.

“I’m starting to think you like spending all this time under me, Y\N.”

He had you pinned to the ground by your thighs and your arms were stuck above your head. This closeness was nothing new to you since you had been in much closer contact with the archer before. It was a few months after you broke up with Sam, the first time, and it was late and you were arguing and things got really hot and the space between you two got really tight and-

“Where’s your mind at?”

“Nowhere it shouldn’t be, Barton.” You replied quickly. At that point you were more trying to convince yourself of that.

“Well that’s no fun. Still worried about Steve?”

A flash of red, white and blue came across your mind and you smiled. You knew you didn’t need to worry about Steve, but a phone call at least would be great. You kept your phone close and kept a close eye on your email. The most calls you would get were from Coulson which you cherished more than your new office chair. He was head of S.H.I.E.L.D now, so you barely saw him but he invited you to meet his team and you were really excited. Of course you thought it would probably end up being an interview but you couldn’t leave your fortress. The base was your home.

“Steve’s fine. I don’t need to worry about him.”

“Then it’s Nat, huh?”

Barton moved off of you until he was lying beside you. You both had your hands behind your head and were breathing heavily.

“You’d have a better chance jogging with that Sokovian blur.”

“What happened, Clint? Why is she pulling away from me, from all of us?” 

Hawkeye pulled one your hands free and held it in his. That moment of kindness almost took you by surprise but he’d been bringing you a cup of coffee at the crack of dawn more often so it had started to be the norm. His hands were calloused but gentle, not like Steve’s but comforting nonetheless. 

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Who do I have to tell?”

“I know, I just feel better hearing you say it.”

“Alright, I can keep a secret.”

“So can I.”

You hit him in the shoulder. 

“I think you’re better off asking her what’s going on. The only one who can make sense of Nat, is well…Nat.”

You finally got up the courage to ask Nat what was going on later that night. Normally you wouldn’t be in your workshop so late but Wanda’s gauntlet needed some light maintenance. Agent Romanoff was pulling out a precision shooter when you came into the room with some oil on your fingers and a handkerchief in your pocket. Your heart shot up into your throat. She was wearing a tank, leggings and a black sweater with her red hair spilling from her hood. _'Why do I have such weak knees?'_ You hadn’t seen her alone for a few weeks since she came to visit you in the hospital.

“Hey there, beautiful. Late night mission?”

She paused a moment and turned around with a light smile on her face. 

“Hey Y/N. Just heading to the range for a bit.”

You could tell she was trying to keep it short but you rarely had anytime alone with her and figured that now would be the perfect moment. 

“Mind if I come with you? I’m kind of a ruddy shot and I could definitely use some practice.”

She gave you a slightly confused look but your face didn’t change. You weren’t lying; you were a horrible shot…with guns. You picked up a piercing 9mm and two extra mags. 

“Sure, let’s go make some holes.”

You made sure to pick up your sweater before locking up and joining Romanoff at the exit. When you reached the training facility, you set up the range while Nat readied her weapon. She was aiming up high and your targets were two memory foam bodies. Once you gave the all clear, she started shooting. Of course she hit the heart of the target. You waited till she fired a few shots to pick up your piece. 

“Amazing shot, as usual.”

A glance was sent your way and she smiled. When you shot, your bullets seemed to hit everywhere but the heart.

“So, how’ve you been Nat? I- um- I don’t see you around as often. Kind of missing you kicking my ass on the mat.”

“I doubt that, I remember how sore you were from last time.”

“Hey, after a few physio sessions I was as good as new. I would go at it again if it meant being able to be near you.”

It was absolutely silent for a minute and even you were surprised with yourself. Each of your guns were on the table in front of you and your eyes were locked.

“I figured you’d have your hands busy with the new recruits. Word is Pietro is pretty damn charming.”

“Oh he is- I mean yes I have been spending some time with Pietro and Wanda, Tony and I actually finished her gauntlet and tried it out today and it works like a dream and-“

You noticed you were getting off topic and leaned on the table.

“Beside the point, no matter how busy I am, I’ll always have time for you. I just hope you’ll remember that.”

You reloaded your gun and set yourself up for three more shots which of course didn’t hit where you wanted them to. Before you could put your gun down, Nat spoke.

“Square your shoulders and don’t squeeze so hard on the trigger.”

Another bullet left the chamber and the vibration ran through your bones. You could feel her move behind you now and you couldn’t tell if it was shooting that made our ears ring or if it was the hum of your pulse in your veins. 

“I always have. I’m just learning. I wish I could be as open hearted as you are, Y/N. When you love, you put it out there without expecting anything in return.”

You raised your eyebrow to keep your smile hidden. 

“I stay open hearted and the moment I let someone in, he vanishes off the face of the earth.”

Vanished of the face of the earth? Banner? Tony had mentioned his disappearance to you when he helped you set up at the base. You knew they’d been on a few missions together but you didn’t know they were, that they-

“No trust, no relationship right? Some days I almost expect him to show up.”

She said the last bit in a bit of a chuckle and you felt a pain in your heart. Was she afraid to let you in because she thought you’d do the same…or because she was saving the spot for him? You picked up your pistol and shook your head. _"I found a flower in a field of weeds, but this flower doesn’t belong to me."_

“If Banner is as smart as Tony says he is, he’ll show up again.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because he’s human. He’s feeling hurt but resilient as he is, he’ll be back. Love is one hell of an emotion.”

A shot fired from your hands but you were more focused on the conversation at hand.

“More importantly he probably knows that a woman like you will only keep scouring the globe for him until he does.”

You could almost hear her grin as the words left your mouth.

“And what kind of woman am I?”

“You are compassionate.”

Shot.

“Caring.”

Shot.

“Funny.”

Shot.

“Absolutely brilliant.”

“Beautiful.”

“A-amazing…” 

You finished feeling a little breathless since you had essentially just told her how you felt about her for the last few years. It may have been only compliments but with the atmosphere you two had going on, you didn’t need much else. Those words were coming from your heart, from the special nook you carved especially for Nat.

And every shot had hit dead center.

The woman of your dreams had put her hands on your shoulders and was so close that you could feel her chest pressing into your back. You felt her breathing lightly on your neck and released an embarrassing but justified moan when her lips came beside your ear.

“Keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that one! It made me very happy to write. Like it was one of my most anticipated scenes and lord knows I've rewritten it a million times.


	8. In the Widows web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens immediately after 'Shooting with the Widow' and... ******IT'S GETTING STEAMY Y'ALL BE CAREFUL.*******

You and Romanoff spent most of the night talking in your workshop and your conversation strolled into dangerous territory when she’d asked about Sam. You hadn’t seen much less spoken to him in forever but you did miss him slightly.

“How long has it been since you saw him?”

“I saw a glimpse of him maybe a month ago but we didn’t speak. We kind of just nodded at each other.”

“You miss him?”

“I- I feel like I do but it makes no sense since I was the one who told him to back off but…”

“You miss the intimacy, the way he made you feel. Being with someone who gets you without having to say anything at all..”

She could not have been any more correct. You locked eyes and you nodded your head. There was no better way to explain it. To break the tension, you let out a nervous laugh.

“Might as well face it, I’m addicted to love.”

That was when she lowered her head, lifted your chin up and pressed her precious lips to yours. It was fantastic, breath taking, sweet, pretty much everything you were dreaming about for the last three years. It was worth the pining and the late nights in the workshop. Your eyes opened hazily as if you had just came out of a dream you saw Nat’s beautiful face still looming close to yours.

“You deserve affection; don’t feel bad for wanting it.”

And as you pulled Nat back for another kiss, you didn’t feel bad about a damn thing. The way your tongues fought for dominance was like jazz and you felt your body eager to join the rhythm. You knew this shouldn’t happen, you knew that Banner trumped you but he wasn’t here right now, you were and all you wanted was this one night. 

Nat hooked an arm around you shoulder as the other one went around your waist. You felt your body begin moving against hers and your kisses became much more heated. You weren’t so modest, you had begun with both hands copping a feel on her backside until one went up to lower the zipper of her sweater. Her grey tank was already riding up and you took that as an opportunity to venture your hand down south. Let’s just say this may or may not have been playing in your mind for years and you wanted her more than anything.

Your index and middle finger slowly traced her parts over her leggings and Nat’s reaction almost made you cum right there. She had one of the most beautiful moans you’d ever heard. When your fingers began moving a little faster, you could feel her hold onto your shoulder tighter. 

“You going to moan for me again, Nat?”

You spread open mouth kisses around her chest before you took her tank top off completely. Damn you wanted to kiss every part of her body until her pale skin flushed. Romanoff started to kneel almost and you were certain that you had just made the agent weak in the knees. Personal victory. Before her knees buckled, you sprawled the goddess onto your large workshop table, pushing whatever was in the way onto the floor along with your shirt and her bra. You hovered over her momentarily, unsure of your dominant position but also just to look at her. You’d never seen her like this. Unguarded and below you. She looked back at you, almost as if daring you to continue. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

You kissed her plump lips briefly before going down to kiss her offering neck and her collarbone but your tongue was yearning for more. When it circled her peaking nipple, you felt Nat move her hips on your knee, as if begging for some friction. Nat was actually yearning for you, you’d never thought you would see the day. You smiled almost mischievously as your hands pulled off her leggings and your fingers went under the fabric of her panties.

“Got it loud and clear, beautiful.”

She was positively dripping and your fingers eased inside her like a knife through butter. The sounds both of you made at that moment were oh so satisfying and would have turned on anybody in the room. Your fingers began sliding in and out of her, lightly passing over her bud at a good and easy pace while your lips returned to hers and you unleashed all of the passion you had building up into one embrace. 

You knew your passion was well received when Nat had flipped you onto your back and was leaning over you. Her thighs were straddling yours and you ran your hands up her thigh to feel her sweet skin…but also to pull off her panties. For the moment both of your laughter’s echoed throughout the room because you thought your hands were more efficient than they really were. When Nat spoke her voice had a rasp to it and you knew you were in deep. _Just one night, just one night._

“Think we should equal the playing field here.”

She had the rest of your jumpsuit off and your panties thrown across the room within seconds. The last time you were that exposed, you were in the shower and not in the wide space of your workshop. Her thighs widened and moved higher up to your abdomen. While you were hungrily enjoying the view she was giving you, she was watching your reaction as her hand moved behind her, caressing your scar and rubbed your moist folds.

“Fuck! Nat…” You pleaded, desperately wanting to touch her again. 

“Your turn to moan, Y/N.”

The agent was having none of it, she had your hands above your head and continued rubbing your soaking crotch. This was definitely torture. You moaned even louder when you felt her enter you and you felt her hook her fingers and hit your g spot with such sweet precision. Your pelvis had moved upwards and practically was in the palm of her hand. A feeling of ultimate pleasure was fast approaching and you could feel it coming up from your curling toes. You knew it was going to be a strong one by the way your chest was rising and falling.

“Nat- Nat please!”

“Please what?”

She cupped your breast and pulled your left nipple as her other hand moved faster. Your eyes became watery from how good she was making you feel and the noises you were making were borderline animalistic. You barely recognized your own voice.

“Please make me cum!”

“Well, since you said please.”

It was as if her approval was the final push that brought the wave you were riding to orgasm ashore. At that moment you weren’t even caring that you may have woken up the rest of the base with the way you were screaming Nat’s name. Your hips had bucked several times in her hand and you felt like you had run a long, beautiful, amazing marathon. Romanoff kissed your lips as you rode out the rest of your orgasm and you held onto her so closely as if she were your most prized possession. 

“You still alive there, Y/N?”

You hummed a happy sigh and kissed her throat before snuggling your face into her neck. She chuckled and kissed your forehead lovingly before running her hand through your hair. 

“You amaze me.”

“You say that like I’m even part way done.”

You moved your kisses down her neck to her collarbone, to her delicious breasts, past her amazing curves and by the time you got to her magnificent thighs, you were on your stomach with your head between her legs. Her eyes seemed to twinge with curiosity and excitement and soon you hoped would be turning back in her head. 

“Now, let’s hear more of those moans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE SMUT COMES FINALLY. I'm sorry for making you wait but I do hope it was worth the wait! Please feel free to tell me what you thought!


	9. Pesky nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your passionate night with Nat, you head back to your room to catch a few Z's and face a new nightmare. One you have never seen before.

By dawn, you were already heading back to your room on your walk of shame/bliss. Nat had left you asleep on the table with a spare blanket that you kept under your desk. As you stood under the shower head, all you could think about was the way the woman of your dreams came against your tongue and the way your name echoed in your mind. 

When you put on a fresh jumpsuit and stretched out on your bed, all you could think about was how her thighs quivered around you and the taste of her body. The tears began streaming down your face when you remembered it wouldn’t happen again. You allowed yourself that one night. As painful as it was going to be for you, Bruce Banner would have to take care of the rest. Eventually after the tears ceased, you drifted off into dreamland with a heavy heart and even heavier eyelids.

It had been your first realistic nightmare in three weeks and it was unlike any of the ones before. There was the hum of machines and metal clashing against metal. Every voice you heard sounded disoriented and your vision was more blurry than that time you were drinking with Tony and Nat. Terrible idea on your part. You were held down by multiple hands with tubes coming out of your body and could practically taste the rubber your teeth were biting down on. 

_“What’s going on? Please somebody tell me what’s going on.”_

You’re legs moved frantically and you could feel your back leave the table you were on but then be pushed back onto it forcefully. 

_“No, no no no no, please I need to get out of here.”_

You felt something run down your cheeks which you guessed were your tears. There was a pain in your core and you could feel the vibrations in your vocal chords from your screams. You were hyperventilating until something wiped the tear off of your cheek. It was soft and stayed on the side of your cheek for a while which felt oddly calming.

You felt this before. It was a hand and you knew this hand. It massaged your temples for a while until you were able to stay still. Your vision was getting clearer but the only thing you could make out was a grey ceiling and a few blurry figures. You started hearing more around the room and you knew you had to be in some lab of some sort. 

“She’s mellowing out, start the injection.” 

_“Injection of what?”_

That was when you felt it and the pain felt so real and was quite possibly the worst pain you’d ever felt. Your eyes felt like they had their own pulse and you felt yourself gasp. You wanted to scream but nothing was coming out, it was as though your body was out of liquid yet there were more tears. The hand came back and wiped them away again. More strong hands kept your body from thrashing all over the place. 

The energy in your body began to plummet and your eyelids grew insanely heavy. You felt like you ran one hell of a marathon.

“It’s alright, you’re going to be alright honey.”

The hands lifted your head up slightly and the figure came closer to your face and that’s when you saw who they belonged to.

The hands, the face, the voice; It was Phil Coulson’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil? What was Phil doing there? I guess we'll find out next chapter...or maybe the one after that?


	10. Ham and cheese and Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Grand Pupa fury tells you to take the day off (which pfffft, as if) you went right down to your workshop and get a visit from your favorite Speedster!

You sat on the edge of your bed with your thoughts for what seemed like way too long and attempted to massage away the pain behind your eyelids. What the hell was that and what was Coulson doing? There wasn’t anything Phil would keep secret from you but there was no mention of any of…that. Whatever it was. 

You stopped contemplating reality when you heard a knock on your door and you sighed thinking that it was most likely an angry Barton until you saw that it was a little past nine so you sort of sprinted/tripped across the room before getting your hand on the handle. Standing there in his entire dark and menacing aura was grand pupa Fury himself. 

_Shit_

You smoothed out your hair quickly and stood at attention to hide your gasp. Your relationship with Nick was close but he felt more like a distant uncle who you only saw once a year and whose best gift is advice. He never came to visit your weapons storage much less your room. 

“Director Fury. Good, good morning.”

“Good morning Y\LN. Question for you, do you happen to know what time it is?”

You lowered your eyes and tugged on the sides of your pants. You really should have set an alarm or something but your internal clock had you up long before your time so it just got annoying. 

“It is half past nine hundred hours, Sir.”

“Right and yet you are here and not in the weapons room.”

You were feeling groggy and lightheaded so you tried to focus as much as you could on the conversation at hand but you merely blinked your eyes multiple times. 

“Which I know in your case is not normal since we pretty much have to force you to leave. You hear from Rogers?”

You felt a pang of worry mixed with sadness. God you missed Steve. You shook your head and raised your shoulders. His eye looked at you sternly but you could tell by the look he had that he was not all angry; He was worried about you. Quite honestly, you were worried about yourself.

“I’m sorry Sir. I’ve had-” 

You stopped yourself immediately from giving any excuses. If you told him what was going on then he would send you to the infirmary and some newbie would take over your fortress and you liked how it was organized already.

“I’ll head there right this minute.” 

Your body was semi turned to pick up your tablet and com on the small coffee table before Fury put a hand on your arm. You knew him enough to know that that hand wasn’t for support but to probably feel your pulse/body heat.

“Don’t worry about it, we found our way around without your expertise. Take the day off actually, you look like you need it.”

He left his hand on your shoulder before turning his back and heading down the hallway.

“That sounded almost like an insult, Sir.”

You heard him yell before the elevator doors closed after him.

“I would never. Take care Y\LN.”

Nick Fury giving you a day off? This had to be some kind of test. To be sure that you didn’t look like the walking dead you took a look in the mirror and you sighed. You looked like you had lost some enthusiasm but mostly tired. You still looked damn cute.

However, that did not stop you from sneaking into your workshop not even ten minutes later. They had messed up the place alright, drawers were left open, cartridges left open and not locked up in the ammo closet. Well, it wasn’t really a closet, more like a steel grated cabinet. You took a look at the sign out sheet and only two things were accounted for which meant that you would have to question who was in your fortress so you could make damn sure they put whatever it was back. 

The cleanup was easy but with the way you were feeling right then, it might as well have been like climbing up mount Olympus. You were so out of it that you weren’t even ready for Pietro and all of his perfection. He’d rushed in and had been sitting at your desk with his feet up for well over a minute.

“You are not as perceptive today, Y\N”

For the bazillionth time you dropped the boxes of ammo you were carrying and leaned against your filling cabinet. 

“Forgive me for being so distracted Pietro.”

He looked fantastic, even if his hair was a little more tousled than usual. It just made you want to run your hands through it. His black v neck caught you a little off guard but his eyes were what made you stare.

“I had a bit of long night. Not much sleep. Where’s Wanda?”

“She is with Agent Romanoff. They left a little over an hour ago. I was told you had the day off.”

So Nat was taking Wanda out on her shadow recon mission. Wanda was already acing her training so you were sure it would go smoothly and more importantly safely. Your heart panged again but you covered it up with a throat clear. Pietro came towards you and leaned against the same cabinet you were that made him practically tower over you but you were used to that by now. Everybody towered over you. His breath smelled like the remnants of coffee and toothpaste. 

“You should go back to bed. You look tired.”

You pretended to be severely hurt and put a hand to your chest.

“This is the second time someone comments on how tired I look today. I guess I don’t want those Russian lessons after all.”

Pietro’s face looked almost horrified as he quickly tried to correct himself and you felt so bad that he thought you were being serious but you couldn’t stop laughing.

You took a few steps away from him to compose yourself and to pick up the boxes of ammo you had dropped when he bent down and picked them up beside you. He was so close you just felt like leaning into him and sleeping. He had this strange comforting feeling that you couldn’t place.

“What I meant is that you look like you need to rest, _printsessa_ . You are always working so hard, you never leave this place.”

He was right and you knew it but what could you do? This place was your home and even though you weren’t on the front lines to defend it, you kept your guard up like you were and would destroy whoever or whatever tried to take it from you. 

“Sounds like you’re keeping a rather close eye on me there, Pietro. We going steady or something?”

Your flirting attempt came through successful when you saw his concern turn into a smirk to a full blown magical smile. It was easy to see that he’s the type who’s quick to flirt but when you turned it on him he blushed like a school boy. It was adorable.

“Besides, who can run this place better than me?”

It didn’t take you too long to put things in order which made you happy enough to let your guard down and take a seat on the edge of your desk. You were not going to last the whole day in your fortress yet you hated admitting defeat. This was going to need a lot of coffee.

“Alright Pietro, I’m not leaving this place anytime soon and I know you’re not leaving me alone so you better get us a pot of coffee and a few sandwiches.”

The adorable Sokovian smirked and brushed the tip of his thumb along your jaw, which made you suppress a wild giggle making its way from your throat. His eyes caught it though and you could tell from the way they were watching you. He was waiting to see how much he affected you. As it turned out, very much. 

“Are you always this charmingly stubborn?”

“Well you have the day to find out. Ham and cheese please if they have it, handsome.”

The only time you left the weapons room was when Nat and Wanda came back. You were sketching some ideas for new upgrades while Pietro doodled on your arm with a marker. You hoped it wasn’t permanent but you didn’t have the heart to stop him. He just looked too cute with his messy hair and focused grin. Luckily you heard the jet come in next door and his head shot up, forgetting completely about his artwork. 

“They’ve returned.”

You expected him to immediately disappear to the hangar but he waited until you got up from your seat. Usually you’d walk but you could see how excited Pietro was to see his sister so you tried your best to keep up with him.

Once you reached the hangar, you spotted Aurora and Adam already settling the jet down for some hard maintenance, which you could tell by the way they looked at it. When your eyes fell on Nat and Wanda, you could understand why. They looked like they fell into quite a bit of trouble and maybe a few fists. You retained your urge to run to and throw your arms around Wanda with much difficulty while Pietro went and did the coddling for you. You’d seen Nat in worse conditions yet you still really wanted to kiss the bruise on her cheekbone. 

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to hit them first, _sestra_ ?”

The two let loose a series of long sentences in Russian and watching how they interacted with each other really reminded you of how Clint and Nat would interact. Seeing those two together, smiling the way they were, made you immensely happy. 

“Hope those look worse than they feel.”

“Same can be said for you, Y\N. Was my brother responsible for running you ragged?”

If you weren’t so tired you might have actually taken Wanda’s comment wrong but she wasn’t wrong. Maybe about her brother being the reason why you were so tired but not about how tired you actually looked. It was your own fault for substituting sleep with coffee but you weren’t a quitter. Hopefully they didn’t have too many weapons for you to deal with so you could just do a simple sign and store.

“He was no more troublesome than usual. Kept me on my toes the whole time.”

You winked at Pietro before crossing your arms. When you looked back at Wanda and Nat, they seemed to be holding in a laugh. Before you could ask what was so funny, Nat pointed to your arm with a smile. That’s when you saw ‘ I love Pietro Maximoff ’ in capital letters surrounded by a series of hearts scribbled all over your left forearm. You let out a loud groan and attempted to cover up your arm with your palm.

“I hope that’s not permanent.”

“You and me both. Have any weapons for me to log?”

Nat handed you her extra service pistol and vibranium knife while Wanda gave you a look as if to say “I’m keeping this beside me at all times” and honestly it was alright with you because you were just happy to see her enjoying your design. You’d rather be by her side at all times but that was beside the point. Pietro opened the in/out binder and handed them a pen. 

“Well, I’ll just go store these and since there doesn’t seem to be any missions till tomorrow, I’ll be closing up early.”

“Wasn’t Fury supposed to give you the day off?”

You smiled and raised your shoulders. Had Nat told Fury why you were late for work? Covered for you somehow? No, you had to put that thought out of your mind. You had to leave room for Bruce, even if you seemed cold, you had to.

“What are those? They sound horribly boring.”

When she touched under your chin though, you had to admit you were still weak in the knees but you forcefully pulled yourself away from her touch and beside Pietro. Even though your eyes weren’t on hers, you could tell Wanda was watching with interest. She was probably seeing the night of passion in your mind at that very moment and you tried desperately to think of some really annoying song instead and hoped that she didn’t think any less of you or thought that you cared any less about her.

“I was extra careful so you don’t need to make any adjustments to anything. Actually take the day off tomorrow, Y\N.”

You lightly rubbed your shoulder against your partners upper arm and nodded back towards the workshop. You could feel the shock run through him as he stiffened and went quiet.

“Take care of yourself, Nat. Let’s go Mr.Wonderful.”

You weren’t sure if it was the way you brushed against his arm or the fact that you called him wonderful but you had the speedster stuttering. 

“Y-Yes!”

After you locked up the room, you were standing across from Pietro in the elevator excited to get back to your room and your comfortable bed. However you also didn’t want to leave your assistant so soon not when he was looking at you the way he was. You hadn’t washed off your arm yet even though he said it wasn’t permanent marker because to be honest if could have been worse. When the elevator got to your floor, Pietro followed behind you until you reached your door. 

“Well, thank you Pietro for an interesting but fun day. I hope it wasn’t too boring for you.”

You touched his shoulder briefly until he took your hand in his and caressed your knuckles, keeping his eyes on yours. _Oh boy, here come the feelings,_ you thought.

“A moment with you is never boring, _printsessa_ .”

“You still haven’t told me what that means.”

He smiled warmly and put his muscular arms around your torso and gave you such a hug that your bodies felt like they were naturally stuck together. Your arms went upwards and held onto his shoulders while he lowered his chin to yours. The affection you craved may not have been completely sated but it was a start. This wasn’t some ordinary hug; this embrace was a poem without words. It was like a breath of air after coming out of a deep ocean. You felt something that was missing for a long time: You felt safe.

Finally Pietro pulled away and you found yourself pulled out of your lalaland and back into the hallway of your home. He kissed your forehead sweetly and backed away from you. He looked wary, as if he had to pull away for fear of doing something wrong but you wanted him back in your arms. And you wanted to be back in his.

“It means princess . Goodnight Y\N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Safe' huh? This one just made me all toasty inside to type.


	11. Dream Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're sleeping in your lovely dream drift, something enters that should not be there. Finally some truths are explained and some hearts are bared open.

You were drifting along the path of your dark dream space and enjoying every bit of it. The hold it had on your body was firm and perfect and you could stay in it forever. That was when you heard something, a sort of soft metal screech. You’d never heard that in the dream space before, what was it doing there? You couldn’t see the source of the noise but what you saw was terrifying. It was the place you were in your dream, the laboratory. This time the hands holding you down were back, pressing into you more than they were before and replacing the sweet comfort you felt in the drift. 

Your head couldn’t move, no part of you could. This was more than just being physically restrained it was as though some driving force had you frozen but you could feel everything. Before you had a chance to analyze anything else however, the doors to the room burst open and Ultron himself entered. You felt your heart rate increase and felt the tears but your mouth would not even open for a scream. The arms held you tighter even if you couldn’t move already. The table you were on felt like it was digging into your flesh. You felt fear and sheer panic. 

When the blast hit your body, you felt the sensations all over again only this time you couldn’t scream no matter how much you tried. Your hands were free and you were desperately trying to clutch your stomach. It was when the pain was at its most blinding that you woke up heavy in sweat and tears with your bed sheets long gone. 

You were panting and your eyes stung like hell but you could see someone there in the dark. When you turned on your bedside lamp, you saw Wanda looking absolutely taken aback and concerned. 

“Wanda, what- what’s going on?”

“I am here to help, Y/N. Are you okay?”

You looked around your room and held onto your still aching body. The dream wasn’t real but the pain…the pain had felt so present. You could practically still feel it. Your fingers ran around your scar and you couldn’t believe it. There was some blood. This brought you into automatic panic mode. In a second, Wanda was beside you and holding you to level you before you really started to crack.

“You are here now, you’re okay.”

Your tears were going to soak through the sweater she was wearing but you couldn’t even say sorry through the sobs. After what seemed like ages, you pulled away and felt the ache of your body. Wanda lightly moved your hands away from your torso and lifted the bottom of your cotton tank to take a look at your scar. You’d never had anybody look at your scar so closely, so intimately. After she had left to get some rubbing alcohol from your bathroom, she ran the little q-tip around the droplets of blood. 

“It isn’t bad. You must have scratched it in your sleep.”

It was during that moment of care that she told you her real reasoning for being in your room; she was helping you sleep. 

“How long have you been fixing me?” 

She kept rubbing your shoulder and holding your hand in hers. Her hair smelled of sweetness and her hands were the softest you’d even felt. You wanted to stay wrapped up in her forever.

“Since the first night I came here. You were kind but I could feel your thoughts. They were…restless.”

“You created the drift…”

“I did not want to intrude; I just wanted to help. There is so much going on in your mind-”

You kissed her lips immediately without a second thought. You didn’t mean to do it so quickly but you weren’t sure she’d let you kiss her for any longer. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to say thank y-”

Maximoff stared at you for a moment before kissing your just as urgently but less roughly and more tenderly. A feeling of sweet pleasure erupted as a moan from your throat and you leaned into her. She nibbled your lower lip lightly before sucking on it until you felt like your lip was scalding red. Damn, she knew what she was doing. She ran her hand up your thigh and rested it on your waist. Her lips moved to your neck and kissed the skin of your throat and you knew you were definitely going to lose it. You had to pull away before you pulled off her sweater and as you did, you swore you heard a whimper. You were left panting and breathless and your noses touched briefly.

You were so overwhelmed with feelings that you could barely find your words. She not only removed the nightmares but she created that perfect dream space for you alone. She made you feel calm even if it was only for a little while.

“This time you had another memory that I had not seen before and I’m afraid I intervened too late. Both memories collided before I could do anything.”

So they were memories? That would mean, what happened with Coulson wasn't a dream...For the next hour, Wanda was beside you telling you all about her mission with Nat and rubbed your back with immense affection. Your legs were tangled together and her lips were so close to your ear that it was like she was whispering secrets. You loved being able to speak to her like this and seeing her excitement but you also knew that it was three in the morning and that she would leave soon since she had a mission in only a few hours. Just as you thought it, she got up and began heading to the door. Before you said anything, she looked at you.

“Do not worry, you won’t be alone.”

She disappeared from your room and came back two minutes or so afterwards, only she wasn’t alone. You heard hushed whispering from outside your door before you saw the silver wisps of Pietro’s hair. A black vest was covering his torso but his arms and shoulders were bare. He wore a pair of jogging pants that stretched all the way to his bare feet and you forced yourself to gulp. He still looked really tired and his hair was all over the place but when he saw you his eyes were at attention. 

“Y/N, what has happened?”

When he stood there immobile, Wanda pushed him forward towards the bed and you watched him climb onto the mattress beside you. 

“My brother will stay with you tonight and don’t tell me you don’t want him to. I’ve been inside your head.”

Might as well have sounded the alarms because your cheeks were pretty much fire engine red with embarrassment until she pointed at Pietro and his chuckles went quiet.

“Sleep tight, _solnyshko._ ”

You couldn’t just let her leave without telling her thank you. You wanted her to stay with you, both of you. To maybe tell her how you felt about her before she got it from your head. Wanda came to you and held your face in her palms before kissing your forehead.

“I know, Y/N. I have always known.”

Her lips kissed yours and you felt every worry you were feeling disappear. For the first time ever, it seemed Pietro truly had nothing to say. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but the way he held you to him made you understand, he was just fine with it.

“She has a way of being very…forward doesn’t she?”

The Sokovian ran his hand through your hair starting from the nape of your neck. His thumb rested on your temple as his eyes watched you dreamily. The sensation his fingertips were giving you made you suppress a moan.

“I usually prefer to take my time.”

“Would you- I mean you don’t have to stay.”

“Will it bring you comfort? If I stay?”

You finally looked into his eyes before nodding vigorously. Oh so subtle. 

“Then I will stay with you.”

When you got comfortable under the covers, you were face to face with those beautiful eyes and that handsome face. He put his arm around your back and leaned his forehead on yours. It took every bit of strength you had to not close the space in between you. The way he held you was like he needed you and just like before, made you feel safe.

“Am I holding you too close, _printsessa_ ?”

Your body was the one that reacted first by leaning into his crevices until you felt like you were two Lego pieces fitting together.

“Not close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you caught the heart of both Maximoffs, something tells me you're going to have quite the handful. Those dreams are getting way too pesky to ignore, might be time to tell someone.


	12. A talk with God papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after your drift disturbing nightmare and you receive a visit from a lovely Phil Coulson. A short and sweet chapter <3

“We do have quite a bit to discuss don’t we?”

You were sitting on the one of the only benches that surrounded the green around the base. You looked up from your tablet to find Phil Coulson staring down at you dressed in his usual suit and the smile you knew so well. He took a seat beside you and held onto your hand for a little. You were sure there were no words at that moment because you were simply enjoying having each other near. When it came time for you to tell him about your nightmares, he wasn’t surprised.

“I had the same sort of reaction, although more hallucinations when I was conscious and not so much when I was sleeping.”

“You mean you knew this would happen…and you told me nothing?”

He hadn’t responded. Instead, his hand tried to reach over to yours but you had moved it away. In that moment you felt an emotion towards Coulson that you never thought you’d feel. You felt anger.

“Y/N, let me-”

“No! You knew this was happening and you let me go through it without a possible warning! Do you know how I’ve been feeling these past few months? You of all people know what it’s like to be lied to about something so important-”

“Y/N, I made a promise that I would never use that drug on anybody else ever again but I couldn’t leave you like that. You are my most important promise.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Why did you think I was trying to get you to come visit my base? The GH.325 affects everybody differently; we were worried about how it affected you. ”

“I thought you wanted to see me because you missed me. Do you know what it was like relieving that night? That exact moment? Feeling every bit of fear and pain, going to bed with dread because I knew it was going to happen all over again as soon as I closed my eyes.”

You felt your anger wall begin to disintegrate and all of the emotions that you felt from the previous night bubbled to the surface and your eyes filled with tears. Your fingers grabbed onto the legs of your jumpsuit and squeezed tightly.

“At least you didn’t go through it alone; you won’t have to go through it alone.”

It didn’t take your god-father long to react by putting an arm around you and holding your head to his chest. It was as if he was shielding you from hurt or sadness. The last time he held you like this, you were much younger and an official had shown up to break the news about your parents. You never forgot that moment or who was holding you because he’d never stopped holding you since.

Finally he stood up and arranged his suit before tugging your arm.

“Alright, so a few of your things are already in the car, we should probably get there by two if we go now.”

You crossed arms and let out a sigh. He was always one step ahead of you.

“I already told Fury you’d be spending a few nights at Shield. Let’s go.”

He started walking ahead of you while you speed walked to catch up. You did want to see where Phil worked but who would run the weapons room and make sure things were up to date? What if Wanda and Pietro wanted to pick up the courage to suddenly ask you on a date and you weren’t there? 

“Fury has someone taking care of weapons as we speak and your dream defenders have already been told.”

You almost choked on air while Coulson looked over his shoulder and smiled at you.

“Oh, they are very protective of you. Wanda nearly tore me a new one before dawn to get my ass down here.”

You were imagining an angry Wanda calling Coulson right after she left your room the night before and gesturing all over the place. Wanda was more cool and collected. Well maybe not gesturing all over the place. That was more something her brother would do. They were so different from each other and you loved it. You felt an inch of pride that you had the Maximoffs fighting for your well-being and you loved them even more for it. They were yours and you were theirs. 

God-father Coulson took you out of your thoughts by opening the door of his red ’62 Chevy Corvette and waited for you to hop in.

“Oh my god, Lola looks better than ever.”

Coulson rubbed the hood slightly and sighed. He looked so content and refreshed. You were happy to see him getting the rest he deserved.

“Yepp, had to pull a few strings but it was worth the wait.”

When he started up Lola, you buckled up immediately because you remembered Phil telling you about someone who fell over the side. The car hovered slightly before taking off quickly causing you and Coulson to laugh hysterically away from the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time you told someone! Wonder what you're going to get up to at Shield? What's going on with your memories clashing against each other and more importantly, can you be fixed?


	13. Weekend at Phils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil promises you some answers but the how might just be as painful. Slight Agents of Shield crossover!

When you got to S.H.I.E.L.D, the first thing Coulson did was bring you to the kitchen to get a ham and cheese sandwich. He immediately put down the mug you were taking for your coffee and you sighed.

“Coulson, do you know how tired I am?”

“We need you tired for this checkup. Come on, there’s two smart people I’d like for you to meet.”

The entire base looked like something out of a spy movie (of course it did, spying is like their number one thing) but for someone so used to the Avengers base, it caught you off-guard. Coulson called it the playground, an old secret research facility with a kick ass security system. Meaning, one-way in and out of that place.

You approached the labs see through walls and couldn’t wait to see what kind of tech they had in there. Before you could get lost in it though, Coulson veered you towards the people who ran it. He knew you far too well. They both looked so well put together that you felt all kinds of inadequate in your shield jumpsuit. Although, the man seemed to have a little solution on his sleeve which he was folding up.

“Y/N, this is Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. They’re the ones responsible for bringing you back.”

Leo shook your hand with enthusiasm but you could feel almost a slight hesitation from both of them.

“Well really, it was the GH.325 that did that, we just helped along the way.”

Jemma took shook your hand right after and put her other hand on your shoulder. You loved Leo's accent already and you had a feeling Jemma had one as well.

“It’s great to finally meet you properly. Coulson’s told us so much about you.”

Yepp, this was going to be so much fun for your ovaries.

“Thank you for the uh, resurrection. Also what was he saying exactly?”

Coulson chimed in by moving you towards the prepped steel examination table with your sandwich in hand. Of course it was probably a ton of embarrassing things.

“Not important. Let’s get you checked out.”

The check up went well enough even if it lasted forever. They gave you tests for pretty much everything under the sun and if you weren’t tired before, you were exhausted then. Through all of the tests though, Phil was always close by. You didn’t want to whine but you were so tired and as usual, he could tell.

“Just one more test, honey. Then you can rest.” 

He didn’t lie but he didn’t mention anything about the conditions of your rest. Jemma and Leo began attaching leads to your body and hooking it up to two separate monitors. They were so sweet but this lab was the last place you wanted to sleep. 

“So what we’re going to do here is watch you sleep.”

Jemma sighed and shooed Fitz away before connecting the last lead to your chest. 

“What he means is we’re going to monitor you to see what is causing your nightmares. This lead will be connected to your vitals and these one will show us your minds slumber activity.”

You smiled in thanks and took the blanket Fitz was handing out to you.

“Thank you guys. I may not have said it before but thank you.”

“A friend of Phils is a friend of ours. I’ll get the lights.”

Jemma rubbed your shoulder before going to position herself at the desk out of your view. Phil held your hand and sighed.

“I’ll be close by too.”

“I know you will but please try to get some rest, okay?”

He hugged your head to his shoulder and sighed.

“I promise. Goodnight Y/N.”

The lights went out after Phil left the room and all you heard was the light humming of the machines and your breathing. Usually it wouldn’t take you long to fall asleep but tonight your body just wasn’t having it. After an hour of tossing and turning, you groaned loudly and opened your eyes.

“Guys this isn’t working.”

You could hear some shuffling behind you before Jemma cleared her throat.

“Would you like some more water or another blanket?”

“No, that’s- that’s not it. I just-” _I need my family._ Thoughts of Wanda’s touch and Pietro’s arms made you feel homesick. 

“Y/N, would you permit me to try something?”

You had only met Fitz a few hours ago but somehow you had already begun to trust him. Something about his awkwardness had mirrored you and made you feel like you were amongst friends. You knew he had gotten up and was walking around.

“Try not to imagine you’re here, try to think of being back home. Where you feel the safest, in the room you feel the most comfortable.”

You originally imagined yourself back at the base but found yourself delving deeper until you were back in your home. Your real home in New-Jersey. You hadn’t thought about that place in so long.

“Think about how it sounds, the voices of whoever’s there with you.”

You imagined your parents, out of their military uniforms and your dad in a flannel shirt. Yes, there was some dirt on him since he was out in the garden working on his prized tomatoes. Your mom was wearing one of her favorite sundresses; you remembered the flowers all over the front. In the kitchen, you could hear more voices. 

“Whose voices are they? Try to picture them. What are they doing?”

You looked into the kitchen and what you saw all of your favorite people there, sitting around a table and eating your food. Pietro and Wanda were sitting beside Hawkeye fighting over who was going to get the first piece of pie, Nat and Tony were pouring you another drink and waving you over. 

“Now what are you hearing?”

You heard laughter and forks hitting plates and music and…joy. Just as your bottom was going to hit the imaginary chair you heard a knock. Your father answered the door and in entered your God-father still dressed in his usual suit. He never did understand the term semi-casual. He looked well rested and handed your mother a bottle of sparkling juice that he knew very well was your favorite. The kid in you tells you to run and give him a hug until you see a red, white and blue uniform come through the open door. As you held the covers close to you, sleep began to take you in its sweet arms, just like America’s favorite hero was in your dream.

“What is she whispering?”

“…Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness is almost too much but believe me guys it only gets cuter from here :D


	14. Weekend Phils [cont.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to the bottom of your nightmares which you choose to conquer with the help of Jemma and Fitz. Chapter's a little longer than usual. *Inserted a lovely dream sequence *

The nightmare came five hours later. Your hands rushed to grab onto your torso as if by instinct and you could hear yourself scream bloody murder. When you woke up, you felt the cool drops of sweat on your forehead and saw Jemma and Fitz watching over you. You had never seen someone look so scared.

“Fitz, get the kit now!”

“Why, what’s going on guys?”

You watched them run around the lab before you had even taken a look at what made them so scared. It didn’t hit you until you looked down at your hands. Your fingertips were covered in blood and your stomach…it was worse than the little scratch you had made the other night. Much worse. The pain didn’t hit you until you looked at it and you tried not to panic but of course, you panicked.

“What- what the hell is wrong with me?”

Fitz returned with a first aid kit and Jemma returned with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. She held your hand before injecting whatever it was into your forearm. 

“Courage, Y/N. We’re going to help you.”

Whatever she put into you began working immediately and you felt the fight leave your body very quickly. Your eyelids felt heavier and your breathing normalized. She was putting you back to sleep. If there was one thing you didn’t want to do it was just that.

“But I- I don’t want- no sleep…Please!”

“We’re going to help you, just trust us.”

The last thing you saw before you fell asleep for the second time was Fitz readying some of the supplies from the kit and Jemma’s concerned face. When you woke up again, you were no longer in the lab. You were in a bedroom with concrete walls and zero windows. It looked like solitary confinement with a better bed. Coulson was sitting in a chair by your bedside and you felt groggier than ever. Your hands were restrained and from what you could see, your stomach had been patched up. 

“Where’s Jemma a-and Fitz?”

“They’re still in the lab.”

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Two days. Although, technically you were in a coma.”

“Again?!”

“But, there’s some good news. Let’s get some breakfast and they’ll tell you all about it.

He began undoing the restraints from your wrists while you stared at your uncovered stomach. You sat up and Phil held your hands in his. He was not going to let go until you told him to and you knew it. You leaned your head into his chest and sighed.

“Let me just remember how to human for a minute.”

After walking around on wobbly legs to the kitchen for some food and introductions you were eager to get back to the lab to figure out just what was happening to you. Fitz was still at his computer as Jemma was working with vials of what was probably your blood.

“Y/N! How are you feeling today?”

“Eager.”

Jemma smiled and put down the vials before leading you over to Fitz’ computer screen. 

“I’m sure you are, Fitz pull up the data.”

Fitz pulled up a sequence and turned towards you before patting your forearm lightly. You weren’t sure what it was exactly but you felt like those two cared to a whole other level. Jemma had both her hands on your shoulders as Fitz explained what was on the screen.

“This sequence is brain during the first two hours of so of sleep. The pattern is normal and all is as it should be but when you hit REM level, your brain activity goes to this-”

Fitz pressed a key and suddenly the normal sequence begins moving rapidly and different parts of your brain have movement. 

“And um, I guess that’s when the nightmares start.”

Jemma nodded beside you and brought you to her table. 

“You see, the memories are already there and they’re cemented because of the trauma your brain felt at those moments.”

“So what’s the good news here?”

“The good news is that we have more than one solution. You take a nightly injection of two different compounds to slightly lower your brain activity for eight hours or-”

You were already saying no to that one in your mind. For your job you needed to be on the ball at all times and even though they said it would only be eight hours, you did not want to risk it.

“We walk through each memory, attempt to trigger a rush of dopamine. If we’re right, it should trigger another memory, or a dream, and hopefully replace the nightmares you’re having now.”

You could feel Coulson’s disapproval as soon as Jemma said hopefully. You couldn’t blame him for it either since you felt the same about it. Fitz wheeled his chair over and picked up a tablet. 

“See, it’ll be like the dream building a few nights ago. The next time your nightmare hits, we’ll be able to tackle it.”

Phil rested his arm on your shoulder and you knew he was turning on his god father mode.

“I know you’re thinking about the second option but you don’t need to make a choice right now. We can keep working on it some more until we’re certain it’ll work.”

“Phil, these nightmares have bothered me for way too long and I’m not waiting another second if there’s a chance I could get rid of them. Plus Fitz and Jemma are some of the best   
aren’t they? You trusted them enough to bring me back, trust them in this.”

The pair looked sort of taken aback but flattered and you had so much faith in them that you were surprised of yourself. 

“Well guys, time to see what’s behind Door Number two.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the old weapons room at the old Avengers tower. The swivel polyester chair was still sort of uncomfortable and your notebook was right in front of you. Unlike the other times you already knew the whole thing was not to be trusted. The lights flickered lightly before the door opened and you were face to face with Ultron himself. This time was unlike the others, the fear you felt was always bad but the light nausea was something completely new. He looked at you with his robotic gaze and rolled his eyes.

“Just another knat.”

When the blast hit you, the nausea you were feeling amplified so badly you felt like falling to the floor was a blessing. You could see him leave the room as blood began seeping from your body, surrounding you, and the air began to leave your body. Your eyelids collided and you were no longer in a pool of your own blood but on a table. You had never   
been so glad to be out of a nightmare. Then the pain hit.

This time you saw everything clearly. Leo was running around the room looking for something and you were hooked up to yet another machine and full of tubes. Jemma was yelling out your vitals before applying pressure on your abdomen. Her beautiful hair was spilling in front of her face and Leo reappeared with a vial before moving the strand from in front of her face almost lovingly. She paused for a moment before sighing loudly.

“Fitz, what if-”

“I know…but we don’t have time.”

“But I can’t go through with it knowing what might happen to her.”

“If we don’t try then think about what might happen to him.”

She went quiet and at that very moment you could hear the familiar steps and soon the voice of Phil Coulson in the room. His shirt was unbuttoned, untucked and covered in blood. This was the least put together you’d seen him and it broke your heart. You tried to open your mouth to scream but all you heard was gasping and tasted hard rubber. 

“How are her vitals?”

“Stable.”

“And the bleeding?”

“Still hemorrhaging, it’s like the fusions never even happened.”

“Shit, okay. We need to do it now. Send the others home.”

“We’re not going anywhere.”

You heard Steve’s voice in the distance and you wondered who else was in the room with you. The pain hit in another wave and a muffled scream left your lungs as your body began convulsing and thrashing against the cool steel table. Your eyelids clenched shut from the pain.

“Hold her down!”

Strong hands that you knew belonged to Steve held your body down and Coulson brushed a tear off of your face. That small reassurance brought your attention away from your pain and back to the face above yours. 

“She’s mellowing out, start the injection.”

That was when the pain hit again but it was unlike anything you’d even felt before. It was as though somebody had turned on a switch and sent your entire body into a spin and you wanted nothing but for it to stop. 

Suddenly…it did. You were no longer in the lab looking up at your God father, you were no longer restrained by Steve’s arms and your pain was gone. Your surroundings were blank white walls that you had never been there before. A loud booming voice seemed to come from the walls and shake in your core.

“Remember your home.”

The scene began to build itself around you as the walkway to your home in Jersey manifested itself and you made your way up the steps. Your home had new colors on the walls but the furniture stayed the same. The music playing inside of the house was a mixture of smooth jazz and modern but the smell, you could smell pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee calling your name. Not only was there food ready to meet you but America’s favorite sweetheart was there cooking it. He had on his white vest/pyjama combo and a ‘Kiss the Captain’ apron that complimented the smile he had on his face. You had never added something to the top of your turn ons list so fast.

“Hey there sleepy head.”

He bent down to you with a hand on the handle of the frying pan and the other on your shoulder before kissing the top of your head. You hugged him so tightly, he had a difficult time flipping the pancake.

“Thought we could have a big breakfast before we headed to Tony’s.”

You got your cup of coffee and were watching the steam come out of your mug when two slim arms circled your waist and a body leaned into you from behind. You could feel her skin brushing against yours and you breathed in the lovely smell of honeysuckle.

“I would love that. What about you Wanda?” 

“That is a good idea, Captain. Good morning _solnyshko_.”

You covered her hand with yours and turned your head slightly to kiss her eager lips. As you kissed, your hand moved her hair out of her face and rested on the side of her smooth neck. Steve looked on and smiled before putting the last pancake onto the stack and looking around the room.

“Now where’d he get off to again?”

Suddenly a blur moved came into the house and Pietro was before you holding a trowel and covered in dirt. Yet through it all, his eyes and his smile shined bright.

“So she awakens. Thought you were going to sleep forever _printsessa_ . Do not scare me like that again.”

He crooked his finger at you to come closer which you willfully did, dirt and all. He lifted your face and kissed your forehead before kissing your lips in a way that made you get onto your tiptoes. 

“Promise.”

Wanda sighed and bumped into her brother lightly.

“What a romantic, you set the table?”

“So impatient _sestra_ , it’s all set.”

Road runner looked at you almost hungrily as ran your hand down the side of his face. 

“You better wash up before you sit at that table.”

Without saying a word he was out of the room in a second as the three of you moved towards the table. As you were sitting at the edge of the table, you noticed an extra place setting and you wondered who was missing as your loves dug into their pancakes like it was nobody’s business. Right as you were thinking about doing the same thing though, a voice hit you like a big yellow bus and a look that hit you like a mack truck. It was raspy and sweet and you missed it more than you could dream. You were out of your chair before you could think.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Bruce just dropped me off. Are we still going to Starks later?”

Natasha Romanoff was standing right in front of you in an elegant black three piece suit that made you gasp and a smile that made you forget things momentarily and stand with your mouth open. You had to lower yourself back into your chair to keep your legs from buckling. 

“You alright there Y/N?”

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Of course I am. You forget about me?”

“Never.”

Nat smiled and stood next to your chair before casually lowering her lips to your ear.

“Good, because I'm always thinking about you.”

If your ovaries weren’t already finished, they were absolutely done then. Finally, she took a pancake and wrestled the syrup away from Pietro and began munching down. You couldn’t help but officially feel complete. The first bite you took of your pancake was the first time you woke up safe, without the need of Wanda, since Ultron. The clock told you it was seven-thirty A.M and you’d never been so happy. You looked around the room and saw Fitz and Jemma watching you closely. They were both smiling widely as they undid the restraints on your wrists.

“How do you feel, Y/N?”

“Hungry but…happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE NIGHTMARE SAGA COMES TO AN END! However, the story is far from over. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! It's going to get steamy. I really hope you guys enjoy it!


	15. There's a spider on my couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been chez Phil's for two weeks enjoying making yourself useful when you get a phone call from certain sweetheart and the very Queen of your heart <3

Your stay at Casa Shield lasted longer than you thought it would. Over a week and a half to be more precise. It was easy to get lost in the place and the people. Two weeks in and the entire crew already knew your name and had your hands forever busy with new weapon ideas to maximize the powers of inhuman operatives but with little use. Of course, you patented the hell out of those ideas. 

Just as you were working on an idea in the prison turned guest bedroom (Coulson simply handed you an IKEA catalogue and told you to go wild) your phone rang. You immediately expected it to be the Maximoffs since they had been calling you every day since you told them the news. Yet they both still demanded to sleep in your bed, a demand you would accept in a heartbeat the minute you got back.

The call was not from the usual number however, it was unknown. You stared at your phone a moment before answering because not many people knew your number. 

“Hello?”

“Y/N?”

The voice nearly made you drop your phone. You cleared your throat and sat on your bed because you knew you needed something to hold you up.

“…Nat?”

“Yeah. How are you?”

“I’m- I’m fine. How are you?”

“You know the usual. Although recently, I’ve been feeling like someone’s been avoiding me.”

You could feel and hear the blood pumping loudly in your veins as you wiped your sweatless forehead. You hadn’t had the guts to speak to her alone since your passionate night two weeks ago and even though you had convinced yourself you did the right thing, it was still something you regretted. 

“Coulson sort of has me prisoner in his Shield castle for a while.”

She chuckled and you had never heard a more attractive and smile ensuring laugh. You remembered that laugh on your neck and you pressed your legs tighter together.

“So your Maximoffs tell me. Is that nasty dragon keeping you from giving me a call?”

**Your Maximoffs** . The word alone made your insides warmer.

“That… is entirely my fault.”

“I see, and might I ask why you’ve been avoiding me like Tony avoids his subconscious?”

You took a second to get your thoughts together and breathed deeply. This was not something you wanted to tell her on the phone. She deserved that at least.

“Not necessarily avoiding you but…I think it would be better if I told you in person.”

“I had the very same idea, except imagine my surprise when I come home from a mission this morning to find that you’re nowhere to be found.”

What kind of mission had she been on that she was away for two weeks? The guilt hit you slightly but before you could respond there was a knock at your door that sort of surprised you. The people had gotten so used to you that they hardly even knocked anymore. You got up with the phone to your ear and crossed the room in a few steps. Back at the base, you would never had dreamed of opening the door in your jammies but Shield had such a relaxed environment to it that you had quickly forgotten about what you were wearing. 

“So I figured why not pull the extra mile-”

When you opened the door, you really did drop the phone. Standing there in a beautiful burgundy spaghetti strap dress and a pair of cream gold pumps was your Russian redheaded lady, holding a bottle of something sinful. 

“And come to you. I hope you don’t mind drinking from the bottle.”

_I’d rather drink it from your lips_ , you thought.

She entered your room and put the bottle of champagne onto the coffee table before taking a seat on your couch and putting her shawl over the side of it. Her long legs crossed as she waited for you to join her. You remembered seeing those quiver under you and surrounding you and you had to pull back the inevitable urge to take your clothes off right then and there. You took a seat on the farthest cushion.

“So why the distance Y/N?”

You never thought you were going to have this conversation with Nat. You didn’t even believe the roles would reverse as such and that she would be the one running after you but here she was. 

“Nat, I’ve wanted to be with you since the moment you came into my workshop with two jammed guns and a smile that had me in seconds. I had never wanted anything or anyone as badly as I wanted you.”

You sighed and instinctively held onto your pant legs so that you didn’t reach for her face. 

“But if it means taking the spot of the first person you opened your heart to in forever, I can’t accept that. I know I don’t know him but I’d feel horrible taking you away from him when I know he probably loves you as much as I do.”

When you looked at Nat, the red hair had been pushed away from her face and her gaze seemed almost taken aback until she let out a chuckle. You had never been so confused in your life. She took the bottle of champagne and popped it diagonally to let the froth spill onto the table before handing it to you to take a sip. The sweet yet bitter taste appealed to you as the fizziness went down your throat.

“Though I’m sure Bruce would appreciate your concern, he was the one who made me find you tonight.”

You held onto your pant legs again. 

“You found him?”

“Why do you think I was away for so long?”

“And you- you told him about us?”

“Of course. I think it’s important that the loves in my life know about each other.”

Your heart stopped.

Natasha Romanoff, the redheaded warrior goddess of your dreams, had just called you the **love of her life** . 

Were you still sleeping? You pinched your thigh just to make sure. She was still there sitting beside you, probably wondering why you were still holding onto the bottle with a death grip.

“He what?”

Nat smiled widely before brushing her fingertips against your cheek.

“You know, he cares about me as much as you do and was willing to do the same thing you’re trying to do. What none of you realize is that I love you both and I want you both in my life. If you want to be in it, I mean.”

You put down the bottle and scooted closer so that your knee was touching hers lightly. You held her hands in yours and looked into her eyes.

“I love you Natasha and I would love nothing more than to be a part of your life.”

She moved her face closer to yours until your lips were almost touching. You leaned most of your body into hers until she lifted you onto her lap so that you were straddling her. She would never stop surprising you and you would never stop smiling. You didn’t care that you’d be sharing her with Banner, since she didn’t seem to mind sharing you with Wanda and Pietro. All that mattered was that you had each other. Nat lovingly cradled your face in her hands and you were so happy you could cry.

“I love you too and I would kill to be a part of yours.”

The way she kissed left you absolutely breathless and the way her lips were travelling up your neck and her fingertips grazing your inner thigh…oh god how happy you were that Phil made the rooms soundproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEE. Of course I wasn't just going to leave Nat on the sidelines. She's the woman of your dreams, how could I? Keep an eye out for next chapter~!


	16. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet snippet after your amazing night with Natasha Romanoff. ***Warning, steam***

Around your room you spotted the empty bottle on its side somewhere on the floor and could see Nat’s dress partly on the couch and partly on the floor. Your clothing however was thrown to the different corners of your room. 

You had never gone to bed so happy in your life and woken up just the same. Under the covers, you could see Natasha Romanoff sleeping with her head on your stomach with her arms wrapped around you tight. _Even in her sleep, she grapples,_ you thought. She looked almost angelic with her beautiful face surrounded by her very own red halo. You caressed her face with your thumb until she caught it… **with her teeth** . 

“If you wanted something to eat, you could have just said something.”

She chuckled before looking up at you with her incredible green eyes and you sighed inwardly. You were so in love with this woman you couldn’t believe it.

“It’s not as fun.”

“Well it’s Skye’s turn for breakfast and she makes a mean waffle.”

“Sure waffles sound good but…”

Nat slowly inched herself up your body until her lips found yours and her tongue demanded entrance as her hands went up the sides of your body.

“I’d rather have a taste of you.”

You gave in then and there. Her hot mouth spread fiery kisses over your chest and her tongue ran along your twin peaks. You couldn’t contain your smile or your legs from wrapping around her beautiful body. She smelled so delicious and her skin was softer than the skies.

“I need all of my Y/N food groups.”

Nat’s hair tickled your stomach as she continued her assault of kisses down your body past your hips until she boldly ran her tongue along your peeking bud. Your body jolted in her arms but she made sure you were comfortable by cupping your backside in her palms. The way she was looking at you as she continued languidly licking your folds had you halfway to O-Town already. She seemed egged on by your moans and you ran your hand through her hair while your hips began moving with the motion of her wet tongue. Your movement only made her moan and more hungry for your taste since she delved her tongue deeper.

“Ah, N-Nat!”

Your hand held onto the bed sheets surrounding you for dear life and your other was still lost in Nat’s locks. Just when you thought you couldn’t get any closer, the agent slyly snuck her slim fingers inside you while her beautiful lips sucked your bud with eagerness. You tried to suppress your continuous moans but they only came out louder. 

“ **Moan** more for me.”

Nat’s hips began moving against the bed as she pleasured you until your eyes were rolling to the back of your head and your moans turned into whimpers and your body was shaking. 

“Nat I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

You completely gave up words while you came against Nat’s mouth and she did not stop until you were completely finished. You held each other and she kissed you for so long you forgot you both needed oxygen.

“I take it you’re satisfied with your meal Ms. Romanoff?”

“I could never be unsatisfied with that kind of service. I think I may just go back for seconds.”

She hungrily went after your lips again and you sighed happily. After you eventually got up to get food (fully clothed, of course) you came back to the room with a plate of fruit only to find most of your things packed up and Nat seemingly ready to go. You were hoping to have a sexy breakfast but something told you it would have to be on the go. Nat grabbed one of the strawberries off of your stack of fruits and kissed your cheek.

“I hate to cut this short honey but Fury wants us back like yesterday.”

“That’s too bad, I was hoping to eat a few of these…”

You tossed a grape into your mouth with fantastic aim.

“Off of you.”

She bit her lip lightly and picked up your sports bag before giving you a sweet peck and leaning her head against yours.

“We have so much time ahead of us my love.”

“I can’t wait. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home and see what's been happening since you've been gone. Hopefully your relationship with Nat and your Maximoffs stay strong, especially when an unexpected play enters the game.


	17. Rescue ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within minutes of getting back to base, you're already being put to work but for this person, it's worth it.

Nat had taken one of Tony’s cars so the trip back to the base was filled with great music, sing-a-longs and so many kisses that you felt like a teenager. When you arrived back to the base, it was just before evening and Nat didn’t even let you go to your room before she tugged you towards your workshop. You were far too high on your bliss to concentrate on another project.

“Did Fury hear about the things I worked on at Shield and want some prototypes? If so he’s going to have to wait.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised, Phil probably told him he wanted to keep you.”

Your fortress was empty and actually in amazing shape. No discarded cartridges or stray bullets or packaging to be seen. Someone had been taking very good care of your space. You couldn’t wait to see your workshop.

“Oh man, whoever Fury got to take care of this place is getting an extra special weapons care package with all the fixings.”

You ran your fingers across your desk and let go of Nat’s hand to fish out the keys to your workshop. You were more than excited to be back with your tech and the prototypes you had cooking up with Tony. Yet before you could open the door, it was opened for you by a certain someone with a messy hair and a classic Sokovian smile. Pietro pulled you in and had you in his arms in a second. 

“Replace the weapons with yourself and I will take it.” 

His grey long sleeve smelled like a fresh field and you giggled because it seemed he had been using your detergent. 

“Missed you, Road Runner.”

“And I you printsessa.”

His hands ran up the side of your body, moving with every beautiful curve, and cupped your face between his rough fingertips. Your heart began to beat wildly as his face leaned over yours and was moving in. This was it. At first contact, his moist lips were tender but as the kiss lengthened, his tongue began doing things to your mouth that you were pretty sure there were rules and regulations against. His kissing became a little rougher and the hands that were holding your face were scattered to the nape of your neck and the other was pushing your waist closer to his. _God damn!_

You first kiss with Pietro and you were already breathless. His hunger was turning on all kinds of facets and your hands would have continued roaming his beautifully sculpted body until you remembered you were not alone. Your hands were on his chest when you pulled away and got your breathing back. You were both panting but his eyes…they were still hungry.

“Hell of a first kiss there, Pietro.”

“Well, I do not like to disappoint…”

“Nearly torn the lips off her there, Maximoff. Nice job.”

Nat stood near the doorframe smirking at the two of you. You tried to see past her expression for any jealousy but spotted nothing. She simply set down your things and crossed her arms. You had never been in a poly-amorous relationship before so you were just soothed to see it was amical.

“I’ll head up and let Fury know we’re back, alright Y\N?”

“See you soon troublemaker.” 

She paused for a moment before grabbing one of your many sweaters and slipping it over her magnificent form.

There was something about seeing her in your clothing that made you suppress an amused groan. When she left, Pietro’s arms surrounded you again and you had never felt so safe. Speaking of safe-

“Where’s my Wanda?”

“Sestra is on a mission with the archer but do not worry, she misses you terribly and cannot wait to be back in your arms.”

You smiled as you suppressed a feeling of excitement to see your bright eyed darling again as Pietro kissed your temple lovingly.

“I can’t wait for her to get back, I designed an upgrade for her gauntlet that I know she’s going to love and-”

Pietro ran his thumb along your jaw and his eyes stared deeply into yours. Any words you were thinking had just been tossed to the wind, he affected you that much. You wanted nothing more than to give in but you knew he wanted to take things a little slow despite his obvious hunger. 

“If you’re trying to distract me Maximoff, it’s not going to work.” 

“You sure about that?”

He tilted your face to the side and kissed alongside your jaw. _Slow, take things slow_. With a sigh, you pulled yourself away from your Achilles and tousled the hair on the top of his head.

“I should report to Fury before I get completely distracted but I’m betting there will be a piece of apple pie in the mess hall with our names on it later?”

“I’ll make it so.”

You stood on your tippy toes and planted a tender peck on his patient lips.

“See you soon.”

You took a turn outside of your fortress and walked past the main floor up to the elevator. That was when you paused. You had forgotten the admin pass code for the top floor and even though you usually had it somewhere on your tablet, you happened to not have that either. You punched in a series of guessed numbers that all made a clear loud ‘NOPE’. 

“You having some trouble there Y/N?”

It was a voice that you hadn’t heard in a long time and you jumped away from the console. Standing by the open doors dressed in his casuals was Sam Wilson. He’d let his beard grow and had more of a high top going on but you could tell he was more tired than anything. Everything inside of you tried not to make things awkward.

“You know me, usual shenanigans and kerfuffle’s .”

Yeah, great solid try there.

“Haha, I’m sure. Heading up to see Fury?”

“Yeah, Nat and I got back a few minutes ago and-”

You tensed up for a moment before continuing. Was it okay to mention your current love in front of an ex fiancé? You hadn’t seen Sam in over two months and you honestly did not know how to really talk to him anymore. He had come into the elevator and put in the admin code for the floor and you stood awkwardly across from each other.

“Yeah, you were working with Shield for a few weeks. It a change of pace from here?”

He completely brushed it off. _Oh, thank Odin_. 

“Let’s just say that if this place doesn’t get a Taco Tuesday, I know where my heart lies.”

Sam’s laughter hit you by complete surprise and you realized that it had been a long time since you heard it. The old memories in you sort of clung to it. His eyes watched you for a moment before he patted your shoulder.

“I’m happy to see you getting the love you deserve.”

He hadn’t brushed it off.

“Thanks Sam. I’m-I appreciate it.”

The Falcon’s face was one you knew well and you could tell that he actually meant it. He had changed quite a lot since Ultron. 

Once you got to the top floor, Nat and Fury were already intensely planning something from the way your Russian was typing away at the holo keyboard. Fury was pulling up maps to the screen and you began to wonder just what the hell was going on. 

“-someone on the outskirts of Bucharest who owes me a favor.”

Sam cleared his throat and the duo noticed that you had entered the room. Grand Pupa actually smiled and you felt like that would be as close as you would get to receiving a hug from him.

“Y/LN, good to see you back. Wilson, you too.”

“It’s great to see you too Director Fury.”

“What’s happening Sir?”

“Captain Rogers made contact but Hydra has their agents all over the city. He needs an out and fast.”

Your heart seized. _Steve_. As if she could feel your panic, Nat looked up from the keys and nodded briefly.

“How many do we have for extraction?”

“Barton and Wanda Maximoff are handling a mission in Bogota so we’re two down. Stark is on his way and Vision is notifying Pietro Maximoff as we speak.”

“Good, tell Stark and Vision to go ahead and to scout out any surprise greetings. Keep the noise to a minimum and civilian involvement to a zero. I need you outfitted and ready to move out in ten.”

Before you could be told to leave your legs were already heading back to the elevator with a quickness. You had little time to get things together and you weren’t going to waste   
one more minute. _“I promise I’ll come back to you.”_

“Y/LN, where are you going?”

“To the depot. You’re going to need all of the firepower you can get.”

When the doors to the elevator closed, you knew it would take you at least forty five seconds and in those forty-five seconds you had already put together the list of stealth equipment you would bring to the hangar and exactly how much heavy hitters would be required for the mission. Getting Steve home was top priority and you would do whatever you could to be in that super soldiers arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope your little family comes back safe and in one piece! Steam next chapter, stay tuned!


	18. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night with worry and with a certain hunger. *** STEAM***

When you opened your eyes it was two-thirty in the morning. You were surprised that you had actually been able to sleep even if it was a mere few hours. There was no word from the team and the amount of worry coursing through you was almost too much to bear. 

You heard the pipes full of water from somewhere down the hall and you knew it could only mean one thing. You practically speed rolled out of your bed and went down the hall. Luckily the door was unlocked when you reached your destination and you slipped inside and peaked into the bathroom.

There she was, your Wanda, sitting in a tub of water with her hair around her face and a smile waiting just for you. Obviously she knew you would come. You spotted some soot on her shoulders and in a few strands of her beautiful brown hair. 

It took you little time to get to the tub and to press your forehead against hers and your hand to cradle her jaw. You merely knelt there in that same position for a few moments, just enjoying the calm feeling of having each other near when she reached out for your shoulder and brought your lips together. The feeling of her wet hand on your tank and the close contact of her skin brought forth a sweet playful feeling and it just felt so right.

“I’m so happy you’re home, _solnyshko_ . Saves me the trouble of having to burst into Shield to break you out.” 

A chuckle left you lips and you kissed her again.

“Oh boy, if I knew that I definitely would have stayed. I’d never miss a chance to see you in action.”

“I hear we may get Captain Rogers back.”

You rubbed her cheek and sighed. Oh gods, how you hoped they were okay.

“That’s the goal.”

You had told yourself not to be too creepy but you couldn’t stop your eyes from looking at her beautiful form beneath the water and want to reach into it. Her small nipples had begun to peak and her skin flushed with the warmth of the water, or was it the way you were looking at her with serious hunger? To occupy your mind you picked up the cloth hanging on the side of the tub and started washing her back. She had taken care of you so well, now it was your turn to take care of her.

“So how was your mission with Clint?”

“It went well. His taste in music however is very… old school.”

“Ah yes, his famous Bruce Springsteen and Beach Boys playlist. He uses it during training sessions too. It’s like he’s never transitioned into the 2000’s.”

You felt the vibrations of her chuckles as the cloth ran along her shoulder towards her exposed neck with the utmost care.

“We should make him a new mix sometime.”

“Yeah, then destroy his old one. How’s the gauntlet holding up?”

“It’s fantastic, just like its creator.”

You kissed the nape of her neck and brought your lips near her ear.

“And its owner.” 

You switched hands and squeezed the water remaining in the cloth over her chest and watched as the droplets followed the curve of her breasts and returned to the water below. You let your index and middle finger follow suit. How long would you be able to tame the beast within?

When Wanda tossed the cloth to the side of the tub and brought your full hand over her soaking body, you knew you wouldn’t have to. 

Palming your hand up to cup her tantalizing breasts, you kissed her with ferocity until you both needed to breathe. As she breathed heavily, you set about kissing and licking your way from her shoulder to her jaw. The way her moans were travelling towards your ear just made you even hungrier. Half of your body was already wet but you were so far already that you were going to damn well commit. Your hand ventured downwards and slipped and slid between her swollen lips. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Wanda held onto the tub with one hand and caressed your forearms with the other. 

The way her hair was finally away from her eyes and the way her mouth opened and closed in pleasure would be etched into your mind forever. You traced the outline of her mouth with your thumb before kissing her once more and maintaining the speed of your fingers and the dexterity of your tongue. 

“Y/N..fuck..yes!”

“Does my Wanda want to cum, huh?”

Another jerk came from her hips and she whimpered a light yes and you smirked widely. _Dirty talk is her turn on?_

Keeping that in mind you lifted your body up over the tub and held her clit in between your fingers. You weren’t punishing her of course, you just wanted to know how much of a kink it was. When she realized you weren’t continuing she looked at you almost pleading.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please keep- keep going.”

She stared you down as you began moving your fingers but at the slowest pace possible. You could practically feel her impatience.

“Please keep fingering my tight hot body?”

You moved your fingers a little quicker with the jerk of her hips. The hand holding onto the side of the tube was in Wanda’s hair, lightly pulling it back so you could press your mouth to hers.

“Please rub me raw?”

Your hand had begun to cramp up lightly but you could not stop now. She was close and you could tell by the way her eyelids were closed and the grip she had on your forearm had grown stronger. Her hips were aggressively moving with the motion of your fingers and the water began splashing all over the place.

“Make me … cum?”

That was what pushed your sweetheart over the edge. She came screaming your name with her teeth clamped onto your shoulder and it bounced off of the walls. You pressed your forehead against hers and kissed her jaw before getting to your feet to get her a towel. 

Well, you never made it fully to your feet, more like she grabbed onto your collar and pulled your fully clothed ass into the tub with her.

“But-but we’ll both get all pruny.”

Her hands practically tore your tank off of your body as she began kissing the sweet spots on your chest.

“Pruny or not, it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Wanda is damn bewitching isn't she? Bewitching with a dom kink -wink wink- Thank you guys for you patience with me! Exams and all of that really do get in the way but I'm making sure that I am way ahead of things. Hope you liked the steam!


	19. French toast is what you love most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No description needed! It's french toast and friendship! -rather short, please forgive me-

You spent the night in Wanda’s room, taking frequent looks at her alarm clock and checking your notifications. Unfortunately the screen was still empty. Wanda on the other hand was all tuckered out and was softly snoring right beside you with her arm draped across your stomach. She was so god damn adorable it made you want to squeal. You had asked her why she wasn’t worried about her brother being out there and she just smiled.

“I would feel it.”

By the time her alarm went off at seven, you had already gotten up and changed into a fresh jumpsuit. She merely looked at you with these knowing eyes and put her arms around your torso. The connection you two had was more than physical, she practically knew you better than you knew yourself. 

“You did not sleep, did you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Nice try but I know you too well.”

She kissed your cheek and went into the bathroom. You heard her turn on the sink and watched as she washed her face. She was wearing a large t-shirt she had taken from your drawer when you were gone. She had been sleeping in it because it smelled like you and that alone melted your heart. 

“I’m going to get something to eat, you want anything?”

“No thank you _solnyshko_ .”

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll be in the workshop if you wanted to pop by.”

You decided on using the stairwell since you wouldn’t be able to stand still for even another minute. The mess had about a dozen people in it but nobody was going to stop you from those delicious pieces of French toast. You could smell them from down the hall and once you got a hand on a silver tray, you were unstoppable…well not really. The cinnamon sugar canister had been really annoying. Some idiot had put it too close to the syrup and now the top of it was disrupting the flow of the sugar.

“God I hate it when they do that.”

Right behind you in line was your best friend Aurora practically drowning her breakfast in delicious syrup. Her hair was up and she had tied the top half of her jumpsuit around her waist revealing a strip of grease on her collarbone. She must have been just been working on something, which was unusual since she never really got out of bed till 7:30 but god you missed her.

“Seriously, it’s almost like double dipping. Haven’t seen you in ages stranger.”

“Same can be said of you hun. You better not be leaving me for Coulson, I’ll complain!”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that, Phil has a full plate where he is now and…I couldn’t imagine a better team for him.”

You shook the canister for more sugar but all you got was empty dustings. 

“How’d he look?”

All you saw in your mind was Coulson laughing and sitting around the table with his crew and you felt yourself nodding. Aurora knew how much you cared about your god father. She was the first person you really confided in at the tower and she knew how much you worried.

“He looks good. Yeah, well rested. The people he’s with, they take good care of him.”

Aurora instinctively pulled you into a shoulder hug and you felt like it was the old days. She began reminiscing about the time the two of you sneaked into one of Tony’s parties while you grabbed a spoon to distribute the sugar evenly. It wasn’t until a good minute and a half had passed that you noticed she had stopped talking. The entire room seemed to have quieted down as well and it was sort of creepy…until you looked up at the entrance. 

Natasha, Sam and Pietro had entered the room covered in tatters and scratches but behind them, dressed in his uniform with lips beginning to form a small bashful smile, was Steve Rogers. He had grown stubble but it was damn attractive and the way the sun was shining right on him made him seem heaven sent. You dropped the canister and you practically ran to him, forgetting all about the French toast you had just perfected. He was heading toward you, putting his shield on a nearby table and opening his arms the closer he got. The nearer you were, the more your heart felt like it would jump out of your chest.

“STEVE!”

You closed your eyes upon impact and held on tight as he held you to him and spun you around like some kind of Disney princess. The feeling of sweet joy was so overwhelming that you felt tears try to make their way down your face. He was back, there, in front of you! You hadn’t let go even after the spinning stopped. Steve kissed the top of your head and both of you sighed, feeling like your smiles were too big for your faces.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.”

“Me too, Y/N. All the time.”

When you finally pulled your face away from his torso, you looked up at the beautiful heartwarming blonde before you. He was away for so long yet he still smelled and felt the same and his hugs still conveyed the same message it did when he left.

Support, happiness, warmth and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you rolling in all of the feels but I hope you guys liked it!


	20. Cheek to Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and America's favorite hero spend some downtime together and you take this as an opportunity to get some answers (mostly cuddles) before a party ensues! *multiple Steve feels*

“So your friend is sleeping… in the hangar?”

You were lounging on the rec rooms grey sectional with your head on Steve Rogers comfortable lap later that evening hiding from the bottle of Asgardian brew Clint was determined to have you both drink. Steve could have handled it but you…you could barely handle beer much less the harder stuff. The rest of the team wanted to celebrate but Steve didn’t want any of that. The first thing he did was sleep for what seemed like a century and you knew this because you were practically counting the seconds until he woke up to hear all about his journey. 

The Captains thumb brushed against your cheek to get the hair out of your face as you stared into those dreamy baby blues. Steve had spent the last hour and some telling you about the reason for his sudden departure: He’d found his best friend Bucky. Just when you didn’t think there could be another ancient beautiful super soldier, life surprised you. 

“I know it’s not the best place but he doesn’t want to sleep anywhere else and he’s been through a lot. Hopefully it’s only temporary until he gets used to the place.”

“Unless he decides he doesn’t want to stay?”

“Right.”

"I hope he stays."

Steve signed and ran his hand through his hair. Even after a coma like sleep, he still looked tired and it reminded you so much of Coulson. You reached up and took his hand in yours and laced your fingers with his. It was your way of telling him that you’d help him in any way you could. The little smile he gave you was a reassurance that he understood.

“So this means that we’re going to have two senior citizens walking around the place huh?”

“That’s right. You better respect us elderly.”

“Obviously, I have no choice. It’s not like I could kick over a cane to escape your Metamucil rants.”

You were both laughing so hard you forgot about threatening alien alcohol you were trying to escape. It was a great ice breaker to bring up a few questions you hadn’t had answered about your Ultron coma.

“So I went to Shield for a few weeks.”

“I heard.” He said it in a way that his voice was unchanged. His hand kept rubbing the area of your shoulder and right before your forearm. He was so warm that you felt like you were curled up in a nest.

“So you know I don’t have nightmares anymore?”

“That’s right.”

“That Coulson used a serum filled with pieces of alien DNA to bring me back to life?”

“Yepp. You done with the third degree?”

“That you make pancakes and wear an apron saying ‘Kiss the Captain’ and nothing else in my favorite fantasies?”

“What?!”

“Glad we’re on the same page there Cap.”

You patted his knee and sat up, watching his face go from surprised to shy to amused within a few moments.

“Did Coulson tell you about the nightmares?”

“He warned me to keep an eye on you and that was it. I didn’t- I didn’t know the nightmares you were having were going to affect you that badly and had I known I wouldn’t have-” 

His hand parked itself on your knee and his eyes looked truly sorry. You knew it wasn’t something he could necessarily help with and immediately regretted asking him the question. You held his jaw in your hands and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t you dare. You did so much for me Steve Rogers and I am grateful.”

Steve took you in his arms again and held you to him. You got out of his lap only to be pulled right back. His skin smelt like Irish spring soap and you thought it hilariously appropriate. Still, there was one more question bothering you…

“Steve, last question I promise.”

“Go for it.”

“Who was the other person in the room at Shield?”

“You don’t know?”

“No, I couldn’t see them.”

“It was Stark.”

You were actually surprised. The fact that Tony hadn’t suddenly brought that out was very much unlike him. He probably didn’t want to mention it since, no matter how many times you told him it wasn’t; he still believed all of the deaths were his fault. You worried about him and you made a side note to give him a call in the morning.

“I have a question for you, Y/N. Relationships with uh, multiple people. How does that work?”

“Surprisingly well. I don’t imagine it being for you though.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

Your head almost went supersonic-ally upwards to see his expression. There was the cheeky beautiful grin he rarely showed you.

“What are you trying to say, Captain?”

“I’m saying you better order that apron.”

You had never held in a breath for so long in your life. Your gaze had fallen onto his sweet lips and you could see his eyes watching yours as well. Once you saw him begin chuckling you knew he was messing with you.

“Don’t get my hopes up like that you geriatric hero.”

“You really think I would stand near a stove in my birthday suit?”

You were reaching for a pillow to throw when you heard the opening of the door and saw Clint Barton peek his head through a la Shining with a creepy grin on his face. 

“Found you!” He accentuated the ‘you’ and you could already tell he had taken a swig himself. 

You separated yourself from your comfy Captain and started towards the door with as much strength as you could muster because Odin knows you did not want to. 

“Half a shot and if I’m still alive I’m kicking your ass, Barton.”

Next to enter the room was Sam with a pizza and Nat with a pair of speakers. By the time they had set up, the Maximoffs were at the pool table with a bucket of cold ones by their sides. Clint was in charge of the music and for once it was appropriate…kinda. You did not expect everybody to completely lose it when ‘Oh what a night’ came up but there you were, sandwiched between Clint and Nat’s shimmying shoulders and Wanda’s hip swirls. What made you the happiest was seeing Steves reactions to your tomfoolery. He was doubled over with a tears practically streaming down his face. It was worth it. 

Unexpectedly, you heard the voice of Fred Astaire come through the room and your eyes went straight to the speaker to Nat and Wanda who were holding Clints iPod. The lights suddenly lowered and you knew Pietro had done it since he was the closest to the door. They all had mischievous grins on their faces and would not even look you in the eye when suddenly a hand appeared in front of you. Steve had gotten up from his seat across the room and was standing before you with a shy smile on his face.

“Care for a dance, Y/N?”

“Oh Steve, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE DANCING, OKAY? OKAY. I also figured Cheek to Cheek would definitely be a favorite of his. Anyway! More to come, I haven't forgotten!


	21. Talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a training session with your Captain and a phone conversation with Tony, you arrive to weapons a little later than usual and it seems a certain Speedster is feeling a little neglected.

After two weeks or so, things were seemingly back to normal back at the base. You went back to taking care of your fortress and things felt great. Really great. The only difference was that you had two more people sleeping in your bed and you had gotten much better during your training sessions with Steve. You had Rogers on his back with your legs wrapped around his torso and his left forearm in an arm bar. He tapped your outer thigh with his free hand and let out a laughing sigh.

“Alright you win, you win.”

“Really? You’re not just playing weak to make me feel better?”

He shook his head and craned his head at you.

“Nope, you have successfully trapped me. You’ve gotten really good, Y/N.”

Through your victory floor dance you loosened your grip on Steve and you rubbed his arms so quick it was starting to heat up. The Captain responded by pulling his arm along with you back to his chest. He ran his hand up and down your back as you adjusted yourself so you were under his chin with your face pressed against his chest. You were sure that you looked like a koala holding on tightly to your favorite tree branch.

“Sweet sweet victory.”

“You think you might be able to take on Nat now?”

“Oh definitely not.”

You could feel the vibrations from his laugh through your chest and you squeezed him a little tighter. His breathing hitched lightly when you ran your hand along his bicep, truly wanting to trace every bit of his beautiful body with your fingertips. Before you found yourself pulling the Captains clothes off, you heard the familiar loud tones of your phone and sighed. When you rolled over to look at who was calling, a smile jumped to your face and you picked up in an instant.

“If it isn’t my favorite asshole. Tony how are you?”

“Okay, rude. First address me as Mr. Asshole, thank you. Second, I’m fine.”

“Haven’t heard from you in ages. You missed Steve’s party last night, it was a wild one.”

Steve had gotten up to his feet and was soaking up the bits of sweat on his forehead before putting his gloves back into his bag. You took the opportunity to get a good look at the body you were all over while listening to the billionaire in your ear.

“Yeah, I wasn’t really in the uh, party mood.”

“Who am I talking to again? Tony, if you were working on some super sweet super awesome secret design that you don’t want to share with me, just say so. Then again, how dare you.”

Rogers bent a knee beside you and kissed your forehead sweetly before picking up his sports bag and heading out of the training facility. 

“Then wouldn’t that defeat the point of it being secret?”

“So you are working on something!”

“Maybe.”

“You should send me some specifics then, I could help you out.”

You were genuinely curious as to what he was working on because you hadn’t combined your minds in so long and you were missing your mentor.

“No can do, this is highly sensitive information. Don’t need Fury getting his hands on it.”

So your curiosity now had a twinge of worry. You didn’t want to think it he would be working on something dangerous especially after Ultron but your mind did wander…

“But you should come over sometime. We can make a whole day of it or something and order from Lou’s.”

A feeling of warmth ran through you as you noticed he remembered your favorite pizza place. He couldn’t be working on something that dangerous, otherwise he wouldn’t have invited your over. Maybe he just wanted your opinion on it, maybe he actually missed you.

“Just name the day, Stark. Should I bring the bottle of wine Pepper likes so much, make it a wine and pizza soiree?”

“Never a no to wine but unfortunately, Pepper won’t be…she won’t be joining us.”

You could practically hear it in his voice. The way he said her name sounded almost too painful no matter how much he tried to play it off. They still hadn’t worked it out and it bothered you to know he was alone. Instead of asking about the breakup, you shrugged your shoulders and sat up to stretch your legs. You would have to give her a call yourself.

“More wine for us then. Listen, I’ve got to head to weapons now. Shoot me an email when you can and for the love of Thor, call sometime. Apparently there’s a mandatory amount of socialization that I don’t think you’re aware of.”

“Oh, I socialize. With myself. Good enough for me, really.”

“Later, Tony.”

When you hung up you could not stop smiling. Good old Tony could always make you laugh no matter what. You hoped he messaged you soon because you couldn’t wait to see him. You picked up your gloves and put a towel over your shoulder while heading back to your room for a shower. By the time you got to your fortress, Pietro Maximoff was already waiting with a mug of coffee and a look on his face that you’d never seen before. You held onto his shoulders and planted a deep kiss on his lips and that was when you could feel his resistance. He was angry with you. 

“Something wrong Pietro?”

“You’re late.”

You kept your arms around him and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

“Sorry, training with Steve went a little longer than expected.”

“You’ve been late for a few days now, ever since he got back.”

He moved his shoulders from under your palms and your hands merely ghosted there for a while feeling his absence. The look he was giving you was not of disgust or of hate but of…hurt. You tried to reach for him again to reassure him but he moved away again. 

You walked into your workshop and sat on one of the stools, pointing to the seat beside you. The way he was still standing before you and not walking away showed that he truly did want to talk to you and that was something you could do. Nobody said polyamorous relationships were simple. 

“Come here and talk to me, Speedy.”

When he sat down, still towering over your frame, you took his hands and held them in yours.

“I care about you Pietro, and I’m sorry. Steve is important to me but you’re also important to me and I’m sorry if I haven’t been giving you the time you deserve.”

You ran your hand up and down his arm supportively and kept your eyes on his. The bright blue of them scanning your face in between strokes.

“I am on missions during the day and sometimes I only see you in the mornings so I treasure the time we spend together. Rogers is fine, I understand how much you care for him I just do not like our time being so cut short.”

“Your feelings are validated and I understand. I promise I’ll get here sooner so we have more time together.”

“And I will try to take a day off sometime as to not stretch you too thin, printsessa…and to be patient.”

You leaned your body closer to his and he lowered his lips to yours, kissing you with a sort of intensity that told you he appreciated you in all ways. It actually got a little intense after a few moments when he pulled you onto his lap and your mouth opened up a little wider, making way for his wicked tongue and his hands holding the nap of your neck.

“Maybe we should take a few **days** off. Go somewhere nice.”

He snuggled his nose to yours while you both panted lightly. His arms circled around your body and he held you so close that you thought he wouldn’t let you go, not that you wanted him to.

“I know the perfect place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Pietro <3 Happy Holidays everybody!! I'm so glad you've stuck with me these past few months and I hope you stick with me for the next few!! :D


	22. Stars in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another late night doing inventory in your fortress when you finally meet the other senior citizen around the place so you figure it's a good time to introduce yourself.

“How can he not log out three dozen arrows and think everything is fine?!”

You had spent the last hour looking over the inventory of your stock and could swear that you had more arrows put away somewhere. The only explanation had to be that Clint was up to his old tricks and you were already planning just how you’d get him back. Salty coffee, shock button on his favorite bow, maybe cut holes in his favorite spandex pants? As you were going over your plans for sabotage, a loud clang coming from the ammo closet which concerned you since the keys for the lock were around your wrist. 

Armed with nothing but your tablet, you went to confront the visitor and were met with the closet lock broken on the floor and the side profile of a muscled stranger with medium length brown hair. His jaw looked like it could cut glass but the bags under his eyes looked like they told a long story but that he did not want to share. As cute as this man was, you were more concerned over the fact that he was holding a piercing pistol in what seemed to be a metal arm? The moment he closed the door, he paused and cleared his throat.

“You must be Y/N.”

_He probably knew I was there the moment I stepped in the room, you thought._

“Correct you are, Sir. You must be Steve’s old friend.”

He turned towards you with an unchanged look while his hands busied putting the gun in the waist of his dark jeans and covered it with his blue v-neck. You low-key logged out the weapon before getting up to shake his hand, trying not to be too fascinated by his shiny arm. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr.Barnes.”

There was a bit of hesitation on his part to accept your hand but when he did you smiled warmly to ease whatever tension there was. He gave you a weak smile and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t mean to be weapons police or whatever but do you mind if I ask what you’re using that piece for?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Okay, understood. How about before you take off, I show you the grounds. Not sure how much you’ve seen of the place other than the inside of the hangar.”

“Will you let me go if I do?”

“I’ll let you out myself, Sir.”

He nodded once and pointed his metal arm to the door, asking you to lead the way. When you finally made it outside and saw the way Barnes was looking at the stars in the sky it was enough to convince you that you would make damn sure he would stay. With the machinery humming and cool weather, you were even more proud of your decision since you could not imagine a more peaceful setting.

“The stars are always brighter out here, never seen a sight like it.”

“It’s… beautiful.”

The two of you walked past the helicopter pad and he stretched his arms upwards. His eyes were so damn shiny he looked like a child at Christmas.

“Apparently we have a few friends up there.”

Barnes gave you a strange look and you crossed your arms.

“I mean, not that I’ve personally met them since I was in a coma. Apparently one of them has a wicked swing and a strong tolerance for hard liquor though. Half a shot of Asgardian mead and I felt like I was back in college.” 

There was a brief bit of silence and all of the awkwardness in you did not enjoy the feeling. The two of you were circling around the front and heading to the small path for the bay in the woods. When you got there, you stood beside each other and looked over the calm waters. After a little while he spoke.

“How long were you in a coma?”

“Not too long, woke up just when things were getting better after Ultron.”

“Starks creation.”

You did not like the way he said your mentors last name. It sounded like there was a mixture of disgust and you could feel your defensive mode kick in.

“I know his intentions were good despite the horrible outcome."

"Even if he was responsible for the death of thousands?"

Your fists clenched.

"If there's one thing I know lies under that ego and flush of money, it's that Tony Stark is a good man and an amazing mentor. I know he's responsible, I only have a god damn scar on my stomach to remind me. Nobody remembers the good when there's so much bad."

You ended your sentence with a bit of a crack in your voice because you were genuinely emotional about this subject. You knew how much guilt Tony was already carrying paired along with his PTSD and it killed you that he was carrying it alone. If you thought the silence you had before was awkward, it was nothing compared to this. You picked up a stone and threw it, making it skip twice before drowning.

“Listen Mr. Barnes, we all had go through our own hells to get where we are right now. I’m just grateful that I’m here, content with my work, with my family, looking up at these stars.”

“What if after you get out of hell, you don’t like who you’ve become?

His face had fallen and for the first time that evening he was looking you in the eye. You could only hope you knew the right thing to tell this battered soul with more guilt than a gavel. 

“Work on becoming a better you, show that you can still care after all that shit. Get a hobby, sign my petition for taco Tuesdays, convince Steve that ‘fossil’ is a term of endearment and damn you’re already ten steps forward in my book.” 

You had James Buchanan Barnes practically in stitches. It had gotten to the point where he could barely open his mouth without doubling over.

“You called him a fossil?!”

“You bet your ass I did. All of this “Captain this” and “Captain that” is going to give him a big head. Someone has to remind the walking Smithsonian who really kicks ass around here.”

“You are something else, Y/N.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Mr. Barnes.”

“Geez, are you guys always so formal around here?”

He took the pistol from behind his back and handed it to you. The look on his face had softened since you met him over an hour ago. You took this as a pleasant surrender and took his piece to return it to its rightful place and get some damn sleep.

“Stick around and find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray to new friendships with dudes with metal arms! Stay tuned guys, I have a feeling you're all going to love the next chapter!


	23. Noise complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic sort of feels chapter with your Russian sweetheart featuring a lovely phone call to the one and only Phil Coulson.

After probably one of the longest days of work you had in a little while, you decided to give your godfather a call to see if he knew his favorite hero was back in town and to somehow get him to give you a certain someone’s number.

“Yes Y/N, I heard about his brush with Hydra.”

“Thought you might want to ‘accidentally’ come by again.”

“Captain Rogers and I are on professional terms.”

You couldn’t help but poke him about his little man-crush on Steve Rodgers since you’d been hearing him freak out about him since you were younger. Although, you had to thank him since it built your admiration for him. You turned on your shower and grabbed a makeup removing wipe while waiting for the water to heat up and on the phone. Multi-tasking was something you were very good at. 

“Totally believe you there.”

The view from your room wasn’t much but you could see the side of the main building and, standing there throwing a baseball around was your Steve and James Barnes. What made it better was that they seemed to be laughing. That alone made your heart warm up. You removed your eye makeup and tapped the heel of your foot on the ground.

“So Coulson, you hear from Miss Potts every once and a while …right?”

“Yes- don’t even think about it Y/N.”

“Come on, you don’t even know what I’m going to say.” _He totally does, god damn it, you thought._

“She doesn’t want to talk to him and I don’t think Stark would appreciate you prying into his personal life.”

You tossed the dirty makeup wipe into the nearby garbage with fantastic aim and shook your head. Tony was pretty much an open book to you so no prying would actually be necessary. He needed someone to keep him in place, someone to love the man connected to that bright brilliant brain of his, he needed someone to love him faults and all.

He needed Pepper.

“Well sometimes the only way to it is through it.”

There was brief silence before your godfather let out a loud sigh and you knew you had gotten through.

“We have a lunch scheduled this week; I’ll tell her you have a few questions about Stark Industries.”

“She’ll know you’re lying because, obviously it’s me, but I really appreciate it Phil. I’ll put in a good word about you to the Captain.”

There was a dry sort of laughter that you knew was his sarcastic chuckle that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. He sounded like a cackling witch and he knew you hated it.

“How have you- uh- you two been?”

There could not have been a more awkward question to ask. Of course he had to ask that but you did not think it would be appropriate to talk about how you pretty much turned Captain Rogers into your personal pillow and tree-branch. You looked outside at the two super soldiers and smiled.

“We’ve been good. He’s been sort of happy. I think having his old friend around is really bringing out his smile and it’s…”

“Old friend? Anybody I know?”

Right as you were starting your sentence, you felt sweet lips meeting the back of your neck and teeth lightly bite the top of your earlobe. Slender hands held your waist and you sighed happily as her red hair tickled your cheek. You could feel all of your excitement from simply being near Natasha Romanoff come back and quickly turned around to give her a well deserved bear hug.

“Look who’s come to get me in trouble…”

Her beautiful pouty lips found yours and you could feel how much she missed you and you hoped she could feel how much you missed her. You set your free hand to caressing her lower back and your bodies pressed closer together. A hand that was holding your hips went to your hair and her teeth began nibbling on your lower lip. You were already moaning because it was knee-bending and fantastic.

Having your god father in your ear at the same time? Not so much.

“Y/N, um, you forget about something?”

Nat took the phone away from your fingers before you dropped it and pulled the front of your jumpsuit towards the bathroom with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Hey Coulson, Y/N’s going to have to call you back.”

“Bye, Phil!”

Nat hung up and tossed your phone onto your bed while kicking off her boots. Your fingers were already pulling at the zipper of her (quite honestly, it was yours) sweater. When you got into the bathroom, she had your back against the side of the sink and was inching down the top of your jumpsuit just to kiss your bare shoulders. You kissed her hard and pleaded for her to slow down because, though she was barely touching you, pleasure was already ripping through you and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold out long.

“Slow-slow down baby. We have so much time…”

She kissed you back deeper and touched her lips to your forehead, easing up a little before undoing the bottom of your jumpsuit and sinking to the floor in front of you. Nat placed your left leg over her shoulder and looked up at you.

“All the time in the world.”

And that was the night that you lost your voice and received several missed calls from the floors below yours.

The next morning, when you were both sort of clothed again, you sat with your back against Nat’s chest, surrounded by her smooth legs. She had an arm around your torso while her other was looking through ops documents on her tablet. The way her hair was in her face when she concentrated combined with the way she lightly bit her bottom lip gave you the idea that this mission would be a tricky one. You weren’t worried though; your girl was twice as tricky. The agent saw you looking and lowered her lips to yours. There came that feeling again, the feeling of sweetness you felt whenever you were with her. Yet even then you kept peaking at her tablet with many thoughts in your head. 

“You’re thinking of what equipment I need again, aren’t you?”

You smiled during the kiss and wrapped your arms her.

“Can’t help it.”

“I know and I love you for it.”

“Is that really why? Cause I can think of at least a dozen reasons why I love you.”

“Only a dozen?”

The Agent had begun lying back and her tablet was forgotten as you eased onto her while she cocooned you with her arms and legs. You kissed her neck and worked your lips up to her earlobe, whispering to her lightly.

“You’re patient, attentive…”

Your hand reached for hers and you entwined your fingers together while you got to your knees above her. The warmth of her thighs against yours only urged you one as you moved to her forehead and sighed.

“I love your beautiful mind and **amazing body.** ”

Natasha Romanoff had begun to giggle a little as you lifted the lower part of her shirt and started peppering her stomach with kisses. Your watched her mischievous bright eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

“I love your laugh, I love your eyes and how they shine so brightly when you smile that gorgeous smile.”

The agent did not say anything. Instead, she got to her knees as well and ran an arm around your waist and pressing your cheek against hers.

“I love how my heart beats just as fast as it did when I first met you when I’m in your arms and…”

Nat leaned into you a little more and you smiled.

“And?”

“And you should bring a few flash bangs for that layout by the way.”

She giggled and rubbed your back a little more before looking over at the clock. That’s when she detangled herself from you and you whined in protest of your missing Nat warmth.

“Come baaaack.”

She looked at you deviously as she got up and took a pair of your jogging pants from your drawer and threw you a fresh jumpsuit.

“You, my love, are going to be late.”

Sighing the mother of sighs, you slipped your limbs through the correct suit holes and rolled out of bed. In five minutes you were up and in the elevator with your com device pinned to your lapel, your tablet under your arm and your hand in Nat’s. Her hands were still soft despite having punched a few jaws and you had no idea how she did it. When it was her floor you pulled her in and pressed your lips to hers with so much love that you deeply considered destroying the elevator. She pulled herself away, what seemed forcefully and kissed your forehead.

“Try not to cause too much trouble, Y/N.”

“Without you? I’d never.”

She smiled and brushed her fingertips against your cheek before turning around and heading down the hall as the doors closed. Your tablet had many notifications but still no email from Tony even after you asked him if he had any weapon ideas for Mr. Barnes. You scrolled past the file you had on clothing fiber details and went to the inventory of your fortress to select what you would roll out to the hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you all have permission to squee. This chapter was very important for me to write since Nat is very much Readers first love <3


	24. Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've been planning for two weeks. The ultimate prank for the ultimate archer. I giggled when typing this one, enjoy!

It was time. This was the moment you waited two weeks for. 

You were sitting on a mat in the training facility in the late afternoon, watching Clint talk some new guy through a few simulations and trying to hold in your nerves by focusing on your core. You hadn’t told anybody about your plan so when Steve and Barnes came in, it just made you smile even more. They were about to see quite a show. When Steve saw you a genuine smile came to his lips and you could see he was suppressing an urge to kiss your cheek as to avoid prodding from his best friend who was observing your interactions like a hawk. Barnes clapped you on the shoulder and gave a ‘not so shabby’ nod.

“Nice form, Y/N. Don’t you think, Steve?”

Your eyes went to the Captains and he gave your warrior-two a quick once over (paying close attention to your curves) and nodded in agreement. You noticed they were both seemingly sweating and that the jogging pants they were wearing looked awfully tight.

“Thanks Bucky, I’d invite you both to join but I’m afraid you might break a hip.”

Barnes tilted his head lightly and gave you a queer smile before crossing his arms, the metal one over on the outside. You were really starting to enjoy his presence within the group.

“Oh Y/N, you’d be surprised what these old hips could do.”

The tone was awfully suggestive but you were so focused on your plan that all you did was look at Steve and sigh. He raised his eyebrows, warily watching his old friend, and tossed the towel from around his neck to the mat beside you. 

“As much as I’d love to watch you and your friend get into all kind of exposing positions, I’m only in this particular pose because it’s less suspicious.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Steve brought his left leg forward and adjusted himself properly right beside you and looked where you were watching. You watched Clint lightly bend forward as he was setting up for a barrel roll flip and it made you suppress a smile.

“This.”

Barton picked up some traction from the beginning of the mat and just as he landed his flip, soaring like the hawk he was, there was an incredible loud **ripping** sound. From where you were standing, you had a perfect view of the grey briefs he was wearing through the giant gash on the backside of his black spandex. 

Steve and Bucky were among the first to burst out laughing and the Captain completely lost his balance. You were practicing containing your core because you were holding in a wave of laughter that was practically crippling you right then. You’d made very specific modifications to the Clint’s treasured pants just that morning. When the archer noticed you were the only one who wasn’t laughing (even the new guy had doubled over), you got up from your stance and crossed your arms.

“Looking a bit holey there, Robin Hood.”

Of course you regretted your commentary a few seconds later as he was chasing you around the grounds, ripped pants and all, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. You ran towards the Rec room and hid on the balcony. You could hear Barton yelling below and did your best to be invisible.

“Y/N, if you come out now, I won’t kick your ass that hard.”

He stayed in the same area for a good few minutes while your phone began to vibrate and you snuck inside to answer it. You smiled at the notification of Phil Coulson.

“Hey there, stranger.”

“Afternoon, Y/N. Why do you sound out of breath? Wait, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

“I was running for your information and for the millionth time, being in a polyandrous relationship doesn’t mean I have sex all of the time.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. Why are you whispering?”

“It’s also part of the reason I was running. What can I do for you Phil?”

You watched out for Barton and was a little concerned that he’d moved away from the area and was out of your line of view.

“I was calling to see if Pepper gave you a call yet.”

“I haven’t gotten a word from her. She must have seen through our plan.”

You could hear Phil sigh and you went back onto the balcony, being extra careful to not make any noise.

“Your plan and I told you she would. Stay out of it, Y/N.”

“But Tony needs her-”

“And you know what Tony needs? When was the last time you spoke to Stark?”

Your sigh was significantly louder than your godfather’s and you then covered your mouth because you were unsure if you were still alone. Tony hadn’t been on a mission with the team since Steve got back and sure, maybe he changed up the firewall on the files you shared (which he warned you about) but it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“He’s been MIA for a little, so what? How’s the team been?”

His tone softened and it made you smile since you hated arguing with him.

“Trouble, as usual. How’s yours?”

“Just peachy. The new guy’s fitting in just fine when I thought I’d have to strap him to a chair to make him stay.”

“I would laugh but I know you’re serious. Rogers friend, right?”

“You know me so well. Bucky Barnes would not have stood a chance.”

“What did you say?”

“Bucky Barnes, Steve’s old friend.”

That was when you heard nothing but silence on the other end followed by quick typing and light muttering. 

“What’s up Phil?”

“Nothing. Listen, I’ll call you back.”

There was an almost urgency in his voice but you couldn’t focus on it since you looked over the side of the balcony and was absolutely shook. Clint never really left; he had used pieces of his torn pants to climb up the side of the god damn building.

“Here comes Barton.”

You ran back into the room and tossed your phone somewhere in the corner and prepared for a tirade of pinches and non-stop tickling from the half naked archer. 

“This isn’t so saint like, oh holy- **ouch!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, oh it was so worth the pain wasn't it? Also what's up with Phil? Questions to be answered next chapter!


	25. Unintended hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a call from your favorite mentor and a certain visit from a certain super soldier you receive yet another surprise visitor but this guest brings news that could topple your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that this is only semi-cannon compliant! Also I apologize for leaving you guys waiting for so long! There will be another chapter next week!

After many pins to the ground and ice packs later, you were back in your fortress looking through the game plan for the next day. It was mostly early morning missions so you were hoping to actually clock out by five and have the rest of the day off. You knew Wanda and Pietro wanted to have a horror movie marathon and you had already started compiling a list of your favorite horror films in order of least to most scary. After finishing your list, you got a call and smiled seeing that it was from Tony.

“You remembered the recommended hour of socialization, I’m proud of you.”

“Does this mean I’m a big boy now?”

“Ha, barely.”

“I’ll take it. How are things going over there, Y/N?”

“Pretty well, you never got back to me about designing a weapon for-”

“Yeah, I know. Listen, how about you come over tonight and we’ll have an all-nighter like we used to?”

“Does Lou’s even deliver past midnight?”

“To me, they do. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

You looked over at your clock and bite your lip lightly, deeply thinking it over. You couldn’t just leave and spend the night at Tony’s because it wouldn’t just be one night it would be two. Then three, then four, then you’d basically never leave. You’d have to say goodbye to your horror movie marathon with the Maximoffs and you were so looking forward to it.

“I know it’ll be fun but no can do tonight. There’s too many things to do and I have an early start in the morning.”

“Are you actually saying no to wine, pizza and engineering? Who is this? Who am I speaking to?”

“Someone who desperately needs sleep to function.”

Your mentors took a long sigh and waited a few moments, his voice getting so serious that it had you worried.

“Y/N, I would really like it if you came over. Please just come over.”

Tony Stark had just used the word please. You knew this had to be something to worry about. You pulled your empty sports bag from under your desk and started tossing in cables and other odd ends into it.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?”

“Good, see you soon.”

After hanging up you started locking up the ammunition closets when James Buchanan Barnes peeked around the corner and scared the hell out of you for the millionth time.

“I swear you are trying to give me a heart attack.”

“Not my fault you’re so easy to sneak up on.”

He strode in wearing yet another pair of sweatpants and a grey long sleeve. His hair was quite messy but he remained completely gorgeous. Bucky was sitting against your desk with his arms lightly crossed and the fact that he could feel comfortable enough to do that made you suppress a smile. 

“What can I help you with, Bucky?”

“I’d um, I’d like to apologize for what I said earlier.”

You tilted your head lightly trying to recollect what it was he said that he’d have to apologize for.

“It was rude of me to proposition you so inappropriately and if I offended you, I am sorry.”

The hip comment. He was talking about the hip comment.

“Oh, please don’t worry about that. I think Steve was more offended than I was.”

For the second time today you saw him smile and sweet Josephine it was magnificent. He uncrossed his arms and clapped them together once.

“Haha, why do you think I made it? I mean, I know Steve and if there’s something that pushes him get his girl, it’s a little competition.”

You shook your head and giggled a little. If only he knew just what you were juggling.

“Believe me, competition is the last thing he needs. Glad to see you’re settling into the role of wingman so well.”

“Well I can’t leave my pal hanging, can I?”

You smiled and put the last lock on the closet. Ever since Bucky joined, you were seeing a completely different side of Steve and you were grateful for the extra smile on his face. 

“I’m really glad you stayed Bucky. I know it’s only been a few weeks but Steve’s definitely better for it and well, maybe considering what you’ve been through, you are too?”

“I see you’ve been digging through Shield’s files.”

He had a concerned sound in his voice and you proceeded on careful footing. You hadn’t wanted to actually look him up but you didn’t want to have him relive those Winter Soldier memories especially if he’d been able to suppress them for so long. There wasn’t much on him but what you read wasn’t necessarily for the faint of heart. You couldn’t physically speak to him before getting some answers from Steve.

“Coulson’s password is awfully predictable and I- I was curious and didn’t want to open any old wounds. I hope that’s okay.”

“I appreciate the concern, doll.”

Bucky lightly brushed his index finger against your cheek and place his hand on your shoulder. It almost made you feel like he was lightening the load a little and actually sharing it.

“But next time, don’t be afraid to ask me.”

“I promise.”

You wrapped your arms around the large man in front of you and by the way he tensed up, you could tell he wasn’t expecting it. He didn’t smell exactly like Steve, he had more of a cinnamon spice scent going on, but it was still pleasant. His hand brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear and he looked down at you like you’d been close friends forever. Barnes looked at your desk before gesturing to your duffel.

“Where are you escaping to tonight?”

You sat beside him and lightly squeezed his metallic shoulder before sighing.

“Tony needs me.”

“Oh.”

He’d quieted down and crossed his arms instinctively. Whenever Tony was mentioned he clammed up and it was like someone had turned down the temperature in the room. Suddenly you heard the arrival of a jet in the hangar and wondered who the hell it could have been since there wasn’t anybody scheduled to return this late. You could hear their running steps down the hallway to your fortress and you were incredibly surprised to see your godfather standing in front of you with his hand holding onto the gun he had in his holster. Your heart stopped.

“Phil, what are you doing-”

“Stand behind me, Y/N.”

You couldn’t tell who you were more worried for. Coulson had a determined look about him and barely looked at you while all Bucky’s metal hand was formed into a fist instinctively. 

“Get your hand off your gun.”

“You need to come with me now, I’ll explain later I promise.”

There was more footsteps coming down the hallway and you could tell exactly who it was by the way they sounded. When he looked into the room, his look told you one thing, Steve did not like the way Phil was watching his friend.

“Agent Coulson what is the meaning of this?”

“Captain, I mean no harm I just came to take Y/N back to Shield.”

“Then why the gun?”

“That information you already know.”

“He’s innocent.”

Throughout the entire situation, Bucky’s eyes had not left yours and all you wanted to do was reach across the room and hold his hand. 

“Explain or I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Coulson looked back at you once and nodded. The look you were giving him was not one up for discussion. He shakily took his hand off of his holster and faced you. He looked worried but also genuinely terrified. 

“This man, is not who you think he is. He’s one of Hydra’s deadliest assets and- ”

“I read Shields ‘Winter Soldier’ files, I know.”

“You don’t know everything, amateur hacker.”

Steve raised a hand at Phil and shook his head.

“Don’t. It wasn’t him.”

“You ever wonder why Stark’s been so distant?”

You pointed to your bag on your desk and crossed your arms.

“What are you talking about? Tony just called me, I’m heading to his place right now.”

Phil sighed as if what you said had annoyed him and he muttered something under his breath that you couldn’t hear. He put a hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes the way he always did when he was about to tell you something bad.

“I told him not to get involved. He probably tried to warn you that you’ve been living with both of your parents killer.”

Wait a minute. The world felt like it froze and your eye movement became slowed. You could tell Phil immediately regretted saying what he did because of the way he reached out for you. You couldn’t do it.

“Both of our parents.”

“Y/N-”

“You said both of our parents.”

It took you a long time for your eyes to meet Phil’s but even before they did you knew where this was heading and your head began to hurt.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Your parents weren’t killed by a roadside bomb. They were on Howards Stark’s detail the night they were murdered.”

“But the Starks died in a car accident…”

“No, they didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILD WILD WILD. It's alright guys, hold your hearts. All will be explained.


	26. Mentor time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally hearing the truth about the demise of your parents, you run to the only place you can think of: Tony Stark's. Many feels in this chapter! [Sorry, this might be a bit short]

After Phil finished explaining your hands began to shake and you began to feel cold sweat on your forehead. Barnes wouldn’t look at you and Steve couldn’t stop looking at you. You tried to wipe your forehead with the back of your hand but hit your eye. Your eyes found Steve’s again and you swallowed hard. You’d been silent the whole time.

“Did- did you know?”

When your Captain closed his eyes solemnly and nodded his head, you felt something break inside you. _Steve, how could you?_ It all made sense. No wonder Tony had been so distant and the room felt like a drop zone whenever his name was mentioned. You felt like it had been all outlined beforehand but you were just too blind to see it. The emotions going on within you were too much to handle and you knew you could not handle them here. For no matter how much you loved each of them, you couldn’t ignore this betrayal. 

Steve reached out his hand but you moved away from him and shook your head. 

“I’m sorry. I know, you didn’t mean to but you all kept this from me and- I’m sorry. I need to go.”

Bucky had finally looked up and you could see the expression on his face was one you had never wanted to see again. This man had killed your parents and right now, that’s all you could see and you couldn’t help it. _It wasn't his fault, it wasn't him!_ You could practically visualize him standing over your parents bodies, coated in their blood. You covered your mouth to stop an escaping sob and grabbed your duffel bag. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky.”

You ran. You ran until you were far away from the hangar and you kept going. Just as you were running down the property and typing out individual messages to Pietro and Wanda about rescheduling the movie marathon, a certain silver audi pulled up to you. You were so concentrated on the messages that you didn’t notice it had been following you for quite some time. The side window opened and Natasha Romanoff stared back at you, her smile beaming.

“Where are you off to, gorgeous?”

“Stark’s. I’ll be there for a few days actually.”

Something about the way you said it must have set some alarms off because Nat immediately looked concerned and stopped the car. 

“Y/N, are you okay?”

Your eyes immediately began to fill with tears and you dropped your bag on the asphalt. You clenched your fists to your sides and shook your head.

“No, I’m not.”

Your Russian sweetheart had you in her arms in seconds and you were glad because you used the last of your strength to leave the base and weren’t sure how long you had till the meltdown set in. Her sweet scent comforted you as your tears pretty much ruined her floral top but you didn’t have the energy to say sorry. She waited till the tears eased up a little to get you into the car and during the drive you told her everything.

“I’m sorry, my love. That’s…that’s a lot to take in. ”

“I know… I don’t even know how to take it. I can’t even trust my god-father of all people.”

“I know it may not seem like much but Coulson has your best intentions at heart. If he had told you what really happened, you wouldn’t have grown up to become the kind person you are. Trust me, growing up with a grudge changes people and not so much in a good way.”

You sighed and turned your head towards the window. She was right of course, but you couldn’t help but still feel raw about it. Nat saw this and held your hand tightly.

When you got to Tony’s, you practically tore open the passenger door and of course, your mentor was standing there awaiting your arrival. He was wearing black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt. It seemed to accentuate the bags under his eyes and the shagginess of his hair. You went into his arms without hesitation and he’d held you the way he did when you came out of your coma.

“You joining us for the night Romanoff?”

Nat was leaning against the hood of the car with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. She shook her head and went back to the driver’s side.

“Not tonight, something tells me I won’t be able to keep up with you two.”

“Fair enough. Give Nick my regards.”

Your mentors arm held on tightly to your shoulder as you both watched your warrior goddess drive down the road below the path of trees. 

“Come on, pizza’s getting cold.”

Stark had the place rebuilt after it had gotten blown to bits a few years ago and you were beginning to love that he’d actually taken your advice on certain art pieces instead of just metal structures. First thing Tony did was set you up with a hot piece of Lou’s specialty four cheese and herb pizza and gave you the comfiest stool he had in his workshop. He’d already had a bottle of wine open and a glass stood beside you. However, when he saw you weren’t touching either of them, he sighed. 

“Alright, so I guess talk first eat later.”

“How long did you know, Tony?”

“Ever since we brought Cap back from Austria. Well, that’s not true, more like a few hours before Austria. Why do you think I showed up so quickly to help?”

You raised your eyebrows in disbelief.

“You were going to kill him, weren’t you?”

Stark rubbed his hands together, his dark eyes never leaving the potted plant in the corner of the room. You didn’t want to believe your mentor could go to such lengths but a part of you worried he would.

“I wanted to detain him. Our parents aren’t the only people he’s murdered. But Cap wouldn’t have it. Things got heavy and … I left. Distance has been pretty good for me, I think.”

Just then your phone rang and of course it was Coulson calling to check up. You ignored the call. Tony noticed this and raised his eyebrows at you.

“Careful, he might take it seriously and make you the next Avengers poster child.”

You sighed and finally picked up the slice of pizza because the smell of the cheese was getting to you and you hadn’t eaten for a few hours. God damn, Havarti was your  
kryptonite.

“Would you mind if I stayed with you for a few days?”

“All of the guest bedrooms are set up, take your pick.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

Tony put his hands on your shoulders and looked down at you with his usual smart ass, blasé look on his face.

“My home is open to you whenever you need it.” 

You wrapped your arms around your mentor and felt like a child all over again even though he hadn’t called you kid since you got there.

“You are my home.”

Tony Stark may not have said anything but from the way he momentarily shared the weight he was carrying on his shoulders with you, you could tell he felt the same. Finally, he pulled away and picked up the bottle of red and clinked it with your glass.

“I know. Alright, all this sappy stuff is getting in the way of our drunk engineering. We've got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! That was a lot of emotions all rolled into one chapter! Hope it wasn't too heavy for you guys! How long will you stay at Tony's? Will you ever be able to forgive your god father, your Captain or even Bucky? Keep an eye out next week for a new chapter! [possibly a steamy one]


	27. Speedy showering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drunk engineering with Tony Stark, you wake up hungover but get a visit that is definitely a cure to your aching head.

After tinkering with a few new inhuman power enhancers till two in the morning, you slept like a log. You woke up to the sound of ‘Sweet home Alabama’ playing through the dark room and you sighed. Tony knew how much you hated country music. Like you would rather listen to Hawkeyes playlist for a month than listen to any of that. Through the music you could hear the sound of the tools from his workshop and you sighed. Did he even sleep?! You pulled at the collar of one of Tony’s Iron Maiden t-shirts and sighed. You hadn’t packed anything but a few tech stuff so you had to make due. For a second the music quieted until it was playing at full blast all over again.

“God damn it Tony!”

The genius responded with maniacal laughter loud enough that you could hear it through the vents. You stuck out your hand to the end table to find the remote for the shutters and whispered a quiet ‘yes’ when you found it. When the sunlight hit, you cringed and felt a sharp pain in your noggin. You shook your head on your way to the en suite bathroom; flashbacks of you chugging from the bottle clouded your memory. You could practically taste the spices on your taste buds as you rubbed your eyelids. Was there a rocket involved last night or was that a dream?

“No more shiraz for a long time…”

The scent of pine overwhelmed the bathroom which added to the modern amazonian decor that was going on. The mild headache you had eased when you dunked your face in cold water but when you saw your reflection, you remembered yesterday afternoon’s events and the feeling of betrayal sunk in. You clutched onto the sides of the glass sink and took a few deep breathes to stop the oncoming feeling of nausea. It was too almost too much. Suddenly there was a knock at your door that brought you back to reality.

“I’m fine, Tony. I promise.”

“Y/N?”

Your eyes looked to the door-frame and you felt your heart clench for a moment as Pietro Maximoff darted into your room bringing a small gust of wind with him. He was wearing jeans and a black v-neck and his eyes seemed slightly troubled but the way he held you showed you he was just happy to see you. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead gently before examining the dent in your hands from the sink.

“Are you fighting the plumbing now, printsessa?”

While he made you giggle, his lips kissed your jaw lightly which made you giggle even more. You were so happy to see him that you could feel the happy tears make their way down your cheek. You needed this, you needed him.

“What are you doing here, Speedster? Don’t you have a mission?” 

“They have enough hands. You are top priority, Y/N.”

He kissed your tear filled lips with a sweet passion and took a look at your chosen apparel with a smirk on his face. God, he was handsome.

“And I brought you some clothing.”

“Thank you, Pietro.”

“You are welcome, my love.”

The Sokovian stepped towards the giant glass cube of a shower behind you and turned the faucets, making sure the temperature was decent enough.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.”

You kept a hold of his hand and shook your head, trying not to seem too forward for what you were going to ask. 

“What if I need you in here?”

The look he gave you was almost one of being taken aback before a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. He ran a hand through his beautiful streaked hair and towered over you. 

“You are one thing I do not want to rush, Y/N. Trust me.”

“Then we won’t rush. Besides-”

You stepped into the shower and threw the t-shirt across the room. You were sure you’d seen his eyes widen a little and it was the second time you’d truly seen him speechless.

“It’s just a shower.”

The water was a little colder than you’d expected but it felt so fantastic on your skin that you had to close your eyes and enjoy it. The door closed and after hearing nothing else, you figured that Pietro had declined your invitation. You settled your head below the waterfall shower head and put your arms around yourself until you felt two hands on your shoulders and lips pressed against the side of your neck. When his breath hit your spine, you gasped. You could practically hear the hunger in his voice.

“I did not want us to be disturbed. You are incredibly persuasive, did you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

You turned around and nothing could have prepared you for how this man looked naked. His toned chest was heavenly and your eyes couldn’t help but trail over his abs, following his happy trail to his impressive member surrounded by a patch of dark hair. When he caught you staring, he smirked and cupped your face before pressing his lips firmly against yours in such a way that you found yourself were holding on tightly to his shoulders to stay grounded. The skin of his shoulders was smooth and slippery under your touch as you moved into the kiss. Pietro’s hands began roaming the curves of your body until they landed on your hips which he roughly pulled against him with a groan that sent vibrations down your spine. 

“You are more perfect than I could imagine, Y/N”

Your name came off his tongue with such an attractive rasp that caused a stirring somewhere down below. You could feel his rod harden against your thigh and the sudden realization of your closeness was enough to make you hide a blush. His mouth traveled to your neck, languidly trailing his tongue over the skin of your throat. It was a good thing he had such a strong hold of you because you were pretty sure your knees were buckling. You reached for the soap dispenser on the linoleum behind you and rubbed the honey and lavender body wash into your hands before allowing them to roam Pietro’s torso. You allowed your hands to truly discover every beautiful corner and muscle of his chest and arms, which caused him to emit a low growl that shook you. When you were rubbing your hands down his thighs, he had begun rubbing soap on your shoulders and your upper back in a massaging motion that you could only moan at.

“O-oh!”

The speedster smirked at you before moving a hand towards your chest, massaging your breasts in small circles with the pads of his fingers. The moment his fingers brushed against your nipples and proceeded to lightly rub them, you were already moaning his name. You needed him now.

“Pietro…Pietro please.”

The hand that was massaging your breasts moved to your stomach in a slow trail then just as it was entering southern territory, he lowered his lips to your ear. 

“Ah ah ah, printsessa. It is only a shower.”

His fingers dipped along your folds and you bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning too loudly. Your hands moved from his thighs to his package much quicker than you cared to admit and the look he gave you as your hand began stroking him was one of pure desire but almost of caution.

“You know how to make a man kneel, my love.”

He nodded at you as you continued to pump his thickness in your hands. You caught his lips with yours again and could feel your body begin to heat up despite the lukewarm water. You were surrounded by the sound of water hitting skin, the wetness of your kisses and the almost animalistic moans coming from your pleasures. Your thumb circled his tip as you continued to stroke him and you had never seen him looking so beautifully disheveled. His hair was wet and plastered to his face, his lips were red and pouty and his breathing was ragged for the first time ever. Pietro had begun groaning again but what turned you on even more was the fact that he was speaking Russian.

_“Da printsessa, ty mne seychas nuzhen.”_

Before you could protest, the Sokovian moved his hands under your thighs and lifted you up against the glass siding. You could feel his length pressed right against your sweet spot and you wanted nothing more than to let him in from the way he was thrusting against your clit. Your bodies were pressed together so closely yet you wanted more of him so you wrapped your legs around his waist and rocked against him, matching him thrust for thrust. Pietro’s groans turned into growls and you felt his fingers dig deeper into your thighs as his thrusts became rougher. Oh god, the growl was just enough to send you onto the expressway to orgasm. You were screaming each others name like there was no tomorrow.

“Together, my love.”

Your wet body began to shake as you kissed Pietro’s pouted lips through your wonderful release until he pulled away to let out an exceptionally loud groan. Thick ribbons of white coated your stomach and you leaned your forehead into his, thankful that you didn’t have to worry about the cleanup.

Lightly tired smiles hung from both of your lips as you coated your hands with shampoo and massaged each other’s scalps. When you leaned your head back into his hands and his lips came to your neck just right, you knew you would do anything for this man. Just when you were finishing up with the conditioner, the booming twang of a southern guitar came through the speakers in the other room and a sarcastic tone accompanied it.

“Y/N, when you two are done using up enough water for a family of twelve, there’s something I’d like your help with. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAAAAHHHHH. BACK WITH A PUNCH OF STEAM, BOOYAH. Oh it has been far too long since I've updated this and I am excited to be back and to offer you all some fanfiction goodness! You're all amazing and thank you for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Please let me know what you guys thought since there's more if you liked it!


End file.
